Sehnsucht öffnet alle Türen: Lunch Tenshinhan C17
by Lady-Raven4
Summary: Habt ihr euch schon mal gefragt, was nach dem Ende von DBZ aus Lunch, C17 und Tenshinhan geworden ist? Die Geschichte geht dieser Frage nach...
1. Default Chapter

Sehnsucht öffnet alle Türen - eine DBZ-Fanfiction  
  
"Noch einen!" Lunch schwenkte auffordernd ihr Glas.  
  
Der Barkeeper warf ihr einen schiefen Blick zu. "Kleine Lady, Sie hatten schon drei doppelte. Mehr vertragen Sie nicht, ohne vom Stuhl zu kippen."  
  
"Warte mal", Lunch erhob sich etwas schwerfällig vom Hocker und packte den Barkeeper am Kragen. "Ich beschtimme hier, wann du ... ich meine, wann ich genug haben. Veschtanden?!" "Ihh!" Der Barkeeper drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um ihrer Fahne zu entgehen. Mit einem Ruck befreite er sich aus ihrem Griff und knallte ein leeres Glas vor sie hin. "Zuerst bezahlen Sie mal die Zeche für die anderen Drinks, dann sehen wir weiter."  
  
Die wehrhafte Blondine vor ihm, sah erst das leere Glas an, dann seine fordernd ausgestreckte Hand. "Schon ... schon gut!", murmelte sie und nestelte an ihrem Gürtel. Zu dumm, dass sie ihre Knarre draußen beim Eingang hatte abgeben müssen. Der Beutel mit ihrer letzten Beute war schon wieder ziemlich leicht geworden. Mit Mühe knüpfte sie den Knoten auf und fischte ein paar Münzen heraus. "Ischt das genug?" Sie ließ die Münzen auf den Tresen fallen. Der Barkeeper stutzte. Das waren doch Sammlermünzen, die silberne Königsausgabe dazu noch. Er sah die blonde Frau an. War da nicht vor zwei Wochen erst ein Raubüberfall in aller Munde gewesen? Eine blonde Frau hatte angeblich ganz allein den Geldtransport überfallen und die sechs Wachmänner ausgeschaltet, ohne einen davon ernsthaft zu verletzen. Die Sonderprägung der silbernen Königsausgabe war damals für die große Sammlermesse mit von der Partie gewesen und wurde ebenfalls vermisst. Eigentlich hatte er es sich ja nicht vorstellen können, dass eine einzelne Frau so gerissen sein würde, aber da saß die Diebin, eine Armeslänge vor ihm und unbewaffnet. Seine Hand schloss sich um die wertvollen Sondermünzen. "Aber natürlich reicht das. Dafür gebe ich Ihnen sogar einen dreifachen."  
  
Lunchs Instinkte waren durch ihre lange Verbrechenslaufbahn geschärft worden, aber in dem Whisky ertränkt, schlugen sie nicht Alarm, als der Barkeeper mit einem besonders freundlichen Lächeln das Glas mehr als großzügig voll goss.  
  
Der Kalender, der neben dem großen Spiegel hing schien sie auszulachen. Der dreizehnte Juni, wieder einmal. Lunch seufzte und kippte den harten Drink ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in sich hinein. "Woah!", entfuhr es ihr. "Ist ja das pure Feuer, 'ne Extramarke, Schef?" Vor ihren Augen begann das Gesicht des Barkeepers zu verschwimmen. "Ja, die ist nur für ganz besondere Kunden", hörte sie ihn noch sagen. "War wohl doch ein bischchn viel..." lallte sie noch, kippte vom Hocker auf den Boden und schlief auf der Stelle ein.  
  
"Auf die Mischung kommt es an", grinste der Barkeeper und griff zum Telefon. "Hallo, Polizei...?"  
  
...........................................  
  
Als Lunch Stunden später wieder zu sich kam, fühlte sich ihr Schädel an, als hätten Elefanten darauf Rumba getanzt. "Ohhh..." Selbst das leise Gewimmer ihrer eigenen Stimme schnitt in ihr durch Mark und Bein. Ihr Zunge war dick und pelzig, als hätte sie jemand in Sägemehl gewälzt und als sie vorsichtig die Augen aufschlug, stach das unbarmherzige Licht der nackten Glühbirne wie tausend Nadeln. Schlafen, sie musste unbedingt noch schlafen... und wieder versank sie in wohltuender Schwärze. "Genug gepennt, du blondes Biest!" Platsch! Mit einem Schlag war Lunch hellwach und wischte sich das kalte Wasser aus den Augen.  
  
"Was soll das, verdammt? So weckt man keine Dame!"  
  
"Ich dachte nur, du willst vielleicht dein Frühstück."  
  
Diese Stimme kannte sie nicht und sie war auch viel zu überheblich für ihren Geschmack. Obwohl ihr Kopf noch immer höllisch weh tat, zwang sie sich, sich mit weitoffenen Augen umzusehen. Betonwände, lange Eisenstäbe, ein Holztisch, ein wackliger Stuhl, noch mehr lange Eisenstäbe, eine Pritsche... Mit einem Schlag war der Kater wie ausgelöscht.  
  
Kerzengerade presste sich Lunch mit dem Rücken an den harten Beton und schluckte. "Wo... wie?", krächzte sie heiser.  
  
Ein Schlüssel wurde ins Schloss gesteckt und quietschend umgedreht. Knarrend glitt die Gittertüre auf und zwei Wachebeamte traten ein. Einer trug ein Tablett, der andere hatte seine Waffe auf Lunch gerichtet.  
  
"Du bist hier im Gefängnis der östlichen Hauptstadt. Wir haben bei dir die einzigartigen Silbermünzen gefunden, die vom Raub vor zwei Wochen stammen. Sie sind ganz frisch geprägt und nur deine Fingerabdrücke sind drauf. Leugnen ist zwecklos. Der Richter hat dich im Schnellverfahren zu 30 Jahren Kerker verurteilt."  
  
Lunch fiel der Kinnladen herab. "Drei... dreißig Jahre? Und das für die lumpigen Kröten, die keine zwei Wochen gereicht haben? Bei euch piepst wohl! Ich verlange den Richter zu sprechen, einen Anwalt und ich will meine Knarre zurück!"  
  
"Hahaha..." die beiden Wachmänner lachten aus vollem Hals. "Du bist vielleicht ulkig. Als ob jemand einer so gefährlichen Verbrecherin wie dir eine Knarre geben würde. Iss erst mal, morgen wirst du ins Frauengefängnis verlegt."  
  
Lunch hatte gute Lust, ihnen zu sagen, was sie mit dem Essen anfangen sollten, aber ihr Magen knurrte vernehmlich und so stand sie von der Pritsche auf und ging langsam zum Stuhl, um sich mit einem Knurren darauf fallen zu lassen. Das Frühstück erwies sich als gar nicht so übel. Immerhin hatten die offenbar nicht vor, sie verhungern zu lassen. Lunch griff nach dem Löffel und schaufelte den Haferbrei in sich hinein. Auch von dem Spiegelei mit Toast und den Bohnen in Tomantesauce ließ sie nichts übrig.  
  
Die Kanne Kaffee war ihr sehr willkommen und auf ihre Bitte hin brachte ihr der zweite Wachmann sogar noch eine Karaffe mit Wasser, das sie in sich hinein schüttete. "Die Toilette ist da drüben. Wir sind ein sehr modernes Gefängnis, daher hat jede Zelle ihre eigene", sagte der jüngere Wachmann stolz, als er das leere Tablett abräumte. Lunch nickte nur flüchtig und verkroch sich dann wieder auf die Pritsche. Zusammen gerollt starrte sie auf die Gitterstäbe und fragte sich, ob das dieses Mal wirklich ihr Ende sei. Und wenn, würde es überhaupt etwas ausmachen? Die Überfälle, die Diebestouren hatten seit Jahren einen schalen Geschmack. Gestern war er also wieder gewesen, der dreizehnte Juni. Wieder ein Jahr mehr, sie war wieder ein Jahr älter und er auch. Seufzend streckte sich Lunch aus, verschränkte die Hände unter dem Kopf und starrte zur Decke. Zehn Jahre. Zehn Jahre war es jetzt her, seit sie ihm durch Zufall wieder über den Weg gelaufen war. Besser gesagt ihre andere Hälfte, das Hausmütterchen Lunch. Trotzdem, im Gegenteil zu der andern Lunch, die sich an die Verbrechen der blonden Hälfte nie erinnern konnte, hatte sie Gott sei Dank alle Erinnerungen der blauhaarigen Hälfte.  
  
Das war nicht immer so gewesen, aber in letzter Zeit erging es ihr so. Gut hatte er ausgesehen, glatzköpfig wie immer, in dem üblichen Mönchsgewand. Stark, noch immer die geballte Kraft in Person und kaum älter als damals, wo er sich von ihr abgewendet, sie einfach sitzen gelassen hatte. Obwohl, so richtig zurückgewiesen war sie sich nie vorgekommen, hatte er ja doch nicht einmal in der Zeit, als sie zusammen gewohnt hatten, das kleinste Bisschen Zuneigung erkennen lassen. Höfliche Duldung, ja, damit konnte man seine Haltung am besten beschreiben. Lunch seufzte noch tiefer. Und da war er endlich wieder vor ihr gestanden, nachdem Mr. Satan sich gerade wieder mal zum Champion hatte krönen lassen.  
  
Sie war doch extra zu den Weltmeisterschaften gefahren, hatte sich das Geld für die sündteure Eintrittskarte zusammengestohlen, in der wagen Hoffnung er würde auch da sein. Es hatte sie gewundert, dass dieser rosa Klops, der sich Boo nannte, zwar jeden Gegner alt hatte aussehen lassen, aber nach dem laschen Schlag Satans wie ein Mehlsack umkippte. Roch verdammt nach Betrug, aber ihr konnte das egal sein. Nach der Siegerehrung hatte sie sich mit ihren Ellbogen durch die Menge gepflügt, ständig Ausschau gehalten nach einem Clownsgesicht und einem glatzköpfigen Mönch und gerade als sie die beiden weit vor sich erblickt hatte, musste der Wind ein paar lästige Pollenkörner ihr ins Gesicht blasen ... und ihre blasse Hälfte übernahm. Dass sie danach überhaupt noch an ihn heran gekommen war, konnte als kleines Wunder gelten, war doch die zahme Lunch viel zu weich, um ihr Ziel konsequent zu verfolgen. Nun, immerhin musste er ihren Ruf gehört haben, denn er hatte sich umgedreht und ihr gewunken.  
  
Die zahme Lunch, deren Herz nicht für ihn schlug, hatte ihn ganz einfach nur freundlich angelächelt und nach dem Befinden gefragt. Ein paar nichtssagende Worte, ein paar Floskeln. Dann hatten sich ihre Wege wieder getrennt. Als der nächste Wechsel kam, waren er und Chaozu natürlich längst über alle Berge.  
  
Zehn Jahre. Wenn sie ihn jetzt sehen würde, ob er sie wieder erkennen könnte? Zu viel Sonne, zu viel Stress und zu viele harte Drinks. Die silbernen Haare ließen sich in der blonden Mähne noch gut verbergen, aber die blauhaarige Lunch hatte das letzte Mal ernsthaft versucht, sie auszureißen weil sie aus der blauen Lockenpracht hervorstachen. Auch ihr Gesicht, Lunchs Hände tasteten über Wangen, Mundwinkel und Schläfen, auch ihr Gesicht hatte die jugendliche Glätte eingebüßt. Krähenfüße in den Augenwinkeln, Falten in den Mundwinkeln, sie hätte das Geld wohl besser in eine Schöhnheitsoperation investiert. Ob die zehn Jahre an ihm wieder ohne große Spuren vorbei gegangen waren? Wahrscheinlich.  
  
Das Leben konnte so ungerecht sein, dass es zum Verzweifeln war. Sie, die geführchtete Diebin Lunch saß nun hinter Gitter. Eigentlich könnte sie jetzt auf den ältesten Trick zurückgreifen und mit der braven Lunch wechseln, aber ... irgendwie verspürte sie nicht den Hauch eines Wunsches, sich wieder allein durch die Weltgeschichte zu schlagen. Statt in einem Hinterhof elend zu krepieren, würde sie eben hinter Gitter vor die Hunde gehen. Wen kümmerte das schon? Ihn ganz bestimmt nicht ...  
  
So kam es, dass am nächsten Tag eine zahme, blonde Lunch in den Gefängnistransport kletterte. Handschellen und Ketten an den Beinen machten jede Bewegung mühevoll. Sie murrte nicht, als der begleitende Wachebeamte sie in den hinteren Teil des Wagens stieß und sie unsanft auf die Sitzbank knallte. Die Türe wurde verriegelt, der Fahrer stieg ein, startete den Motor und gab Gas.  
  
Die Straße war holprig und der Fahrer schien es ziemlich eilig zu haben. Lunch wurde ganz schön durchgerüttelt. Der Wachebeamte behielt sie die ersten zwei Stunden über scharf im Auge, als er jedoch bemerkte, wie resigniert das blonde Häufchen Elend auf der harten Bank hockte, ließ seine Wachsamkeit deutlich nach. Früher hätte Lunch das ausgenutzt, ihm einen Tritt verpasst, dass er das Bewusstsein verlor, ihm die Schlüssel abgenommen und sich befreit, mit seiner Knarre den Fahrer zum Anhalten gezwungen, ihn dann mit ihren Fesseln an den nächsten Baum gekettet (natürlich nicht ohne ihn wie den Wachmann um ihre Wertsachen zu erleichtern). Ja, so war sie früher gewesen. Vielleicht hatte ihn das abgeschreckt. Wenn ihre weiche Hälfte dieselben Gefühle für ihn gehegt hätte, dann, ja dann wäre dieser vielleicht vergönnt gewesen, sein fernes, gut gehütetes Herz zu erreichen. Doch da dem eben nicht so war, hatte es wenig Sinn, einem "Was wäre gewesen wenn..." nachzutrauern.  
  
"Wie lange dauert es noch?", fragte sie den Wachmann. Der, überrascht, dass die bis dahin schweigende Gefangene überhaupt ein Wort von sich gab, sah auf die Uhr. "Etwa zwei Stunden noch."  
  
"Ich sollte mal für kleine Mädchen."  
  
"Das geht im Moment nicht!", kam es aus der Fahrerkabine, die über eine Sprechanlage mit dem hinteren Bereich verbunden war. "Wir fahren gerade durch ein Waldgebiet, aber in etwa einer Viertelstunde erreichen wir eine Ortschaft. Dort machen wir beim Wirtshaus halt und du kriegst auch was zu trinken."  
  
Protestieren machte ohnehin keinen Sinn, also nickte Lunch nur, und versank wieder in ihrem Jammertal, wo sie seit gestern Abend nicht mehr heraus gefunden hatte.  
  
Plötzlich, es waren vielleicht fünf Minuten seit ihrer Frage verstrichen, trat der Fahrer mit einem Fluch auf die Bremse. Genau vor ihnen lag ein Baumstamm über der Fahrbahn. "Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte der Fahrer den Wachmann. Lunch war es egal, solange es rasch ging.  
  
"Ich werde aussteigen und ihn zur Seite ziehen", sagte der Wachmann. "Du wirst die Türe entriegeln müsen."  
  
"Mach ich!", der Fahrer zog den Schlüssel ab, stieg aus und entriegelte die rückwärtige Türe, sodass der Wachmann austeigen konnte. Zur Sicherheit zog dieser noch seine Waffe und kletterte dann aus dem Wagen. Nach rechts und links sichernd ging er zur Krone des Baumes und versuchte, an einem Ast zu zerren. Natürlich war der Baum viel zu schwer für ihn allein. Der Fahrer musste mit anpacken und gerade, als sie es geschafft hatten, den Stamm von der Straße zu zerren, hörten sie hinter sich das drohende Geräusch des Entsicherns eines Revolvers. "Darf ich die beiden Herren ersuchen, ihre Pfoten in den Himmel zu heben?", fragte eine kultivierte, junge Stimme.  
  
"Wer bist du? Ein Komplize von ihr?", fragte der Wachmann gefasst. "Ihr werdet nicht weit kommen, ihr Gesicht ist durch die Fernsehfahndung selbst im kleinsten Kaff bekannt." "Wer ist diese "sie"?", fragte die Stimme verwundert. Dann erst schien er zu bemerken wen er vor sich hatte. "Ah... so ist das also. Hmm... Ich schätze ich sollte euch das Licht ausknipsen für eine Weile. Nicht persönlich gemeint, aber ich habe etwas gegen Gefängnisse..."  
  
"Das ka...", fing der Fahrer an zu protestieren, aber da traf ihn schon etwas hartes an der Schläfe und er sackte zusammen. Dem Wachebeamten blieb nur ein Augenblick mehr, ehe ihn das gleiche Schicksal ereilte.  
  
Der Besitzer der Pistole und der jungen Stimme bückte sich und nahm den beiden ihre Geldbörsen, wie sämtliche Schlüssel ab. Er sah zu dem Transporter hinüber und überlegte. "Nun ja, warum nicht?"  
  
Lunch wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass es endlich weiter ging. Wie lange brauchten diese beiden Trottel, um einen Baumstamm von einer Straße zu ziehen? Sie musste wirklich dringend und Durst hatte sie auch.  
  
Endlich wurde die Türe des Transporters geöffnet und helles Tageslicht flutete in den fensterlosen Bereich, der nur von der schwachen, künstlichen Beleuchtung erhellt worden war. Geblendet kniff sie die Augen zu und drehte den Kopf weg.  
  
"Willst du da drin Wurzeln schlagen, Blondy?", fragte eine ihr unbekannte Stimme. "Die beiden Esel habe ich schlafen geschickt."  
  
Lunchs Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Helligkeit und sie konnte die Waffe in der Hand des Sprechers erkennen, auch wenn sein Gesicht im Schatten verborgen blieb. Offenbar hatte sie keine andere Wahl, als zu gehorchen.  
  
Mühsam schleppte sie sich bis zur Türe und versuchte dann zu springen. Leider verhedderte sich ihre Kette und sie stürzte - genau auf den Räuber. Der Schuss, der sich dabei aus dem Revolver löste, strich haarscharf an ihrer Schläfe vorbei und bohrte sich durch das Dach des Wagens.  
  
Beide gingen sie zu Boden. "Mal langsam, Blondy. Du musst mir deswegen nicht gleich um den Hals fallen."  
  
"Tu ich ja gar nicht, du Greenhorn", knurrte Lunch und wälzte sich zur Seite.  
  
"Uff, ich dachte schon, ich krieg gar keine Luft mehr." Ihr Befreier rappelte sich auf. "Donnerwetter, dich haben sie aber gut verpackt. Du bist wohl 'ne große Nummer, wie? Was hast du angestellt?"  
  
"Was geht dich das an?" Mühsam kam Lunch wieder auf die Beine und hielt sich an der offenen Türe des Wagens fest. In ein paar Schritt Entfernung wucherte passend dichtes Buschwerk. Papiertaschentücher wusste sie im Hosensack ihres orangen Gefängnisoveralls und so humpelte sie vorsichtig, aber zielstrebig auf die Büsche zu.  
  
"Halt, warte doch!" Ihr Befreier stellte den Fuß auf die lange Kette, die sie hinter sich herzog und um ein Haar wäre sie erneut gefallen. "Hast du nicht etwas vergessen? Oder willst du bis an dein Lebensende mit den Eisenteilen durch die Gegend schlurfen?"  
  
"Ist mir herzliche egal", gab Lunch müde zurück. "Ich muss nur mal für kleine Mädchen und den Schlüssel habe ich nicht in der Tasche."  
  
"Aber ich", grinste der schwarzhaarige, junge Mann und wirbelte den Schlüsselring des Wachebeamten am Zeigefinger im Kreis, dass die Schlüssel klirrten.  
  
"Aber, ich denke nicht, dass ich sie brauchen werde". Er schloss die Faust um die Schlüssel, drückte einmal kräftig zu und öffnete die Faust wieder. Die völlig verbogenen Schlüssel landeten zu seinen Füßen. Lunch kam das ganze Theater, das her vor ihr abzog völlig übertrieben vor. Verärgert machte sie abrupt einen Schritt nach vorne und brachte den Youngster dadurch aus dem Gleichgewicht, sodass er auf seinen vier Buchstaben zu sitzen kam. "Sorry, aber ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, deine Superkräfte und deinen coolen Auftritt zu bewundern", sagte sie knapp und schleppte sich hinter die Büsche.  
  
Der junge Mann starrte ihr ein wenig verblüfft hinterher und fing dann zu lachen an. Er grinste als sie nach einer Weile wieder auftauchte. "Darf ich dir jetzt die Ketten abnehmen?", fragte er ironisch.  
  
"Wozu?" Zum ersten Mal sah sie ihn offen an.  
  
Die Mutlosigkeit und Resignation in ihrem Blick erschreckten ihn. Doch er fasste sich rasch wieder, trat stumm an sie heran und brach die Handschellen mit bloßen Händen auf. Auch die Ketten fielen nach ein wenig handfester Aufforderung und sie konnte sich seit langer Zeit wieder strecken, was sie auch genüsslich tat.  
  
"Was wirst du jetzt anfangen?", fragte er sie.  
  
"Das weiß ich nicht", war ihre monotone Antwort.  
  
"Weißt du was?", sagte er nach kurzer Überlegung. "Warum kommst du nicht mit mir? Ich habe eine kleine Hütte ganz in der Nähe, da kannst du bleiben bis du dich entschieden hast." Da das so gut war wie alles andere, nickte Lunch ohne großen Enthusiasmus und trabte hinter ihm her durch den Wald. Die Hütte lag wirklich gut verborgen und war ein massiver Bau aus Holz mit einem roten Ziegeldach. "Es ist nicht sehr luxuriös und für Gäste bin ich eigentlich nicht eingerichtet", entschuldigte er sich ein wenig verlegen und riss die Türe auf. Ein Schwall staubiger Luft fegte Lunch ins Gesicht, sie wandte den Kopf ab und griff sich an die Nase, aber es war zu spät. "Haa...tschi!"  
  
"Gesundheit!", lachte der schwarzhaarige junge Mann. "Ich bin nicht der häusliche Typ..." Er wollte ihr zu zwinkern und erstarrte. Statt der resignierten, mürrischen Blondine stand da auf einmal eine komplett andere Frau mit freundlichem Gesicht und langen, dunkelblauen Locken.  
  
"Was ... wie... wer bist du?", fragte er misstrauisch und wich von ihr zurück. "Hat sich mein anderes Ich noch nicht vorgestellt?", wunderte sich die zahme Lunch. "Sie hat aber auch gar keine Manieren. Autsch!" Sie bückte sich und betastete ihre wund geriebenen Knöchel. "Hat sie wieder etwas angestellt?", fragte sie den immer noch perplexen jungen Mann.  
  
"Nun ja, ich weiß es nicht genau", rang sich dieser ab. "Jedenfalls saß sie in einem Gefangenentransporter. Ich habe sie da raus geholt." "Wie schrecklich!" Lunch legte entsetzt die Fingerspitzen auf die Lippen. "Es musste wohl eines Tages soweit kommen mit ihr. Ständig Banken ausrauben und Leute überfallen - das ist ja kein Leben."  
  
"Ähhh...", er rückte sein rotes Halstuch zurecht. "eigentlich ... eigentlich ist das gar nicht so schlecht, so lange man sich nicht erwischen lässt."  
  
"Also ich finde das nicht in Ordnung", sagte Lunch entschieden. "Aber es scheint, als verdanken wir beide dir, dass wir da wieder raus gekommen sind. Normalerweise schafft sie es allein aber in letzter Zeit hat sie nur noch getrunken, wenn sie an der Reihe war. Bin ich froh, dass ich ihren Brummschädel nicht haben muss." Da er immer noch in der Tür stand, entsann sie sich ihrer guten Manieren. "Entschuldige, ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt." Sie verbeugte sich. "Ich bin Lunch, zumindest eine von uns zweien. Jedesmal wenn eine von uns niest, nimmt die andere ihren Platz ein. Das ist auf die Dauer ziemlich anstrengend. Und wer bist du?"  
  
"Ich? Oh, mein Name ist C17. Ich bin ein Cyborg."  
  
"Was ist ein Cyborg?", fragte Lunch.  
  
"Eine Minschung aus Mensch und Roboter", erklärte C17. "Ich bin sehr stark und sehr gefährlich."  
  
"Aha", Lunch zeigte sich kein bisschen beeindruckt. "Heißt das, dass man dich jeden Tag ölen muss? Kann man dich irgendwo aufmachen, falls du mal ein Rad ab hast oder eine Schraube locker ist? Lebst du von Strom oder von Benzin?"  
  
"Nein und nein und weder noch", sagte C17 ob ihres Mangels an Furcht verunsichert. "Bis auf meine Kraft und Geschwindigkeit ist alles andere wie bei allen Menschen. Ich esse, schlafe, trinke und blute."  
  
"Das ist gut." Lunch klatschte erfreut in die Hände. "Mit Maschinen kenne ich mich nämlich nicht so toll aus." Sie warf einen Blick durch die offene Tür. "Sieht so aus, als könntest du ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen, C17. Hast du irgendwo eine Schürze?"  
  
"Ich glaube nicht", sagte er verwundert, als sie die Hütte betrat, vor der zweiten Schwelle aus ihren Stiefeln schlüpfte und nach dem Besen griff.  
  
"Dann solltest du eine besorgen. Ich brauche auch noch Flüssige Seife, Holzpflegemittel, einen Kübel, mindestens dreißig Putzlappen, einen großen Zuber, eine Wäscheleine, viele Wäscheklammern, Seifenpulver und ein Waschbrett, Nähzubehör, ein Set neuer Töpfe, Gemüse, Eier und..."  
  
Es endete damit, dass C17 alles niederschrieb und sich dann ohne Widerworte aufmachte, die geforderten Dinge zu besorgen. Dazu flog er in die nächste, größere Stadt, versteckte sein schwarzes Haar unter einem Hut und nahm das Halstuch ab.  
  
Bis er alle Dinge beisammen hatte, war es Abend. Ein Glück dass er noch nicht dazu gekommen war, die Beute seiner letzten fünf Überfälle zu verschleudern. So konnte er wenigstens alles bar bezahlen. Mit einem Berg an Einkäufen flog er zurück, wo Lunch auf ihn wartete. "Ich kann nicht anfangen, wenn ich das da nicht habe", sagte sie und fischte aus dem Berg von Waren den Mundschutz, auf dem sie bestanden hatte. Ihre Stimme klang durch die Gaze etwas dumpf. "Bei all dem Staub muss ich sonst sicher niesen und die andere Lunch versteht kein bisschen was vom Kochen und Putzen."  
  
Sie begnügte sich nicht damit, die Arbeit alleine zu tun. Mit ihrem warmen Lächeln und einem bittenden "Wäre es schlimm, wenn du ...?" oder "Könntest du vielleicht ganz kurz mal..." hatte sie ihn am Haken. Die Sterne standen bereits am Himmel als sie mit fröhlichem Summen die letzte Priese Salz in den Suppentopf streute und "Essen ist fertig!", nach draußen rief, wo er den letzten Eimer Putzwasser in den Bach kippte. Aus dem Rauchfang der Hütte stieg Rauch auf und es roch lecker. C17 beeilte sich mit dem Ausspülen des Eimers und schlüpfte hastig aus den Schuhen, um das Essen ja nicht kalt werden zu lassen.  
  
"Ich hatte leider nicht mehr die Zeit, eigenes Brot zu backen", sagte sie und deutete mit dem Kopf auf den dunklen Brotlaib, der auf einem Holzbrett lag. "Würdest du bitte...?"  
  
Er ließ sich nicht lange bitten und schnitt dicke Scheiben ab. Der kräftige Linseneintopf schmeckte besser als alles, was er in letzter Zeit selbst fabriziert oder gestohlen hatte. Natürlich wurde er hinterher mit freundlichem Lächeln gebeten, doch beim Abwasch zu helfen. Doch irgendwie rundete das die heimelige Atmosphäre ab.  
  
"Morgen kümmere ich mich um die Wäsche und backe einen Kuchen", versprach Lunch und sah sich nach einer Schlafgelegenheit um.  
  
"Du kannst das Bett haben", bot C17 ihr an. "ich mache es mir auf dem Boden bequem." "Das ist doch nicht nötig", Lunch betrachtete das breite Bett. "Das ist groß genug für zwei. Hast du zusätzliche Polster und Decken?"  
  
"In der Truhe da hinten", sagte C17 leicht ratlos. Meinte sie das ernst? "Du, ich bin ... ich meine... hast du ...?" Wie sollte er es nur zur Sprache bringen, ohne gleich rot zu werden? "Ja?" Sie beugte sich weit vor, um die Decken aus der tiefen Truhe zu angeln. Dabei war ihr wohl gerundetes Hinterteil trotz des losen Overalls (C17 ärgerte sich, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte, ihr Kleider mit zu bringen...) gut zu erkennen. Die Decken im Arm drehte sie sich zu ihm um. "Was wolltest du fragen, C17?" Trotz ihres nicht zu leugnenden Alters, sie könnte fast seine Mutter sein, hatte sie die unschuldige Ausstrahlung eines jungen Mädchens. Er schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. Unmöglich, er konnte unmöglich so etwas zur Sprache bringen. "Ach nichts ... nur, es könnte unbequem werden, ich äh ... habe einen unruhigen Schlaf."  
  
"Das macht doch nichts!", lachte sie. Sie rollte zwei der Decken zu einer dicken Wurst und legte sie genau in die Mitte des Bettes. Ein Polster links, eines rechts und genauso verfuhr sie mit den beiden restlichen Decken. "Damit wäre das Problem gelöst, oder? Da ich bisher immer allein geschlafen habe", ihr entging der erstaunte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, "weiß ich auch nicht, ob ich vielleicht im Traum um mich schlage oder schnarche."  
  
Aus der Truhe holte sie sich noch zwei dicke Handtücher und eines seiner vielen Hemden. "Kann ich mir das ausborgen? Ich mag in dem dreckigen Overall nichts ins Bett liegen, wo ich es doch frisch bezogen habe."  
  
Er konnte nur nicken. Mit Seife, Handtuch und dem Hemd ging sie fröhlich summend hinaus, um die Hütte herum zum Bach. Ein paar Meter bachaufwärts hatte ein kleiner Wasserfall einen Tümpel geschaffen. Sie schien sich keine Gedanken wegen etwaiger Spanner zu machen. In aller Ruhe zog sie den Overall aus, und stieg, nur mit der Wäsche bekleidet in den kalten Tümpel. C17, der ihr in einiger Entfernung gefolgt war, bekam bei dem Anblick kaum Luft. Ein dünner Blutsfaden rann aus seiner Nase und er drehte sich mit knallrotem Gesicht hastig zur Hütte. Hinter seinem Rücken hörte er nur das Rauschen des kleinen Wasserfalls, wofür er dankbar war. Er ging außer Sichtweite, wischte sich mit ein paar Blättern das Blut ab und wartete bis er sicher war, dass sie ihr Bad beendet hatte. Er wollte gerade wieder näher heranschleichen, da hörte er einen Schrei  
  
Ende des 1. Teiles 


	2. Sehnsucht öffnet alle Türen Teil 2

Sehnsucht öffnet alle Türen  
  
Teil 2  
  
In Windeseile schoss er auf die Stelle zu von welcher der Schrei gekommen war. Es bot sich ihm ein erschreckendes Bild. Ein übel gelaunter Bär hatte sich vor der völlig verängstigten Lunch aufgebaut und in Erwartung zeigte drohend die Zähne. Lunch trug bereits sein Hemd, das ihr nur bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel reichte, um die Haare hatte sie eines der Handtücher geschlungen, das andere hielt sie mit ausgestreckten Armen vor sich, als könnte sie dahinter unsichtbar werden. "Sch... sch!", machte sie und wedelte mit dem Handtuch, was den Bären aber noch mehr reizte.  
  
Der hob drohend die Pranke, doch da war schon C17 heran, packte die ausgestreckte Bärentatze und schleuderte Meister Petz mit viel Schwung durch die Lüfte. Lunch atmete sichtlich auf und strahlte ihren Helden an. "Danke, C17. Du bist wirklich sehr stark."  
  
"Hab' ich ja gesagt", bekräftigte er ohne jede Spur von Verlegenheit. "Das nächste Mal bringe ich dir Wasser und dann badest du in der Nähe des Hauses, das ist sicherer." In einiger Entfernung durchschlug der Bär bei der Landung krachend die Krone eines Baumes.  
  
"Ob er sich weg getan hat?", überlegte Lunch mitleidig.  
  
"Jetzt sag nur, dass du Mitleid mit ihm hast", wunderte sich C17. "Immerhin wollte er dich fressen."  
  
"Das stimmt nicht", sagte Lunch und deutete auf einige Büsche, die wegen des schwachen Lichts nicht gut zu erkennen waren. "Das sind Himbeer- und Brombeersträucher. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, dass ich ihm sein Essen wegnehmen will."  
  
"Wie auch immer, mir ist noch nie ein Mädchen begegnet, dass sich mehr um ein wildes Tier sorgt, als um sich selbst. Er hat dich doch gehörig erschreckt, oder? Wenn seine Pranke dich getroffen hätte..."  
  
"Hätte er mich schlimm verletzen können, ich weiß", sagte Lunch und faltete das Handtuch zusammen. "Aber ich kann einem Bären kaum böse sein, nur weil er sich wie ein Bär benimmt, oder? Die Natur hat ihn so gemacht, da kann er persönlich nichts dafür."  
  
Ein Windstoß kam vom Wald her und ließ sie frösteln. C17 schlüpfte aus seiner Jacke und legte sie über ihre Schultern. Das Hemd spannte sich ziemlich über ihrer Oberweite, aber er bemühte sich, nicht auf diese zu starren. "Wir sollten ins Haus gehen, es ist schon nach Mitternacht."  
  
"Du hast recht, hier draußen hole ich mir sonst noch einen Schnu... hatschi!" Ehe er sich versah, hatte die blonde Lunch sein Halstuch gepackt und funkelte ihn drohend an. "Du hast also zugeschaut wie ich gebadet habe, nicht wahr? Sonst hättest du meinen Schrei nicht hören können, du Spanner!"  
  
"Mal langsam", C17 riss sich los und ging auf Abstand. Der Körper war von den Rundungen her derselbe, aber das Gesicht hatte jede naive Freundlichkeit verloren. Statt dessen starrten ihn blaue Augen misstrauisch an. "Immerhin habe ich dir das Leben gerettet, zählt das gar nichts?"  
  
Das wütende Funkeln ihren Augen erlosch schlagartig. "Warum hast du das getan?" "Weil ...", er suchte nach einer guten Ausrede, "weil ich nicht wollte, dass er mein schönes Hemd zerreißt."  
  
"Ach so...", sie klang weder enttäuscht noch erleichtert. Irgendwie wurde C17 nicht schlau aus der blonden Lunch. Die dunkelhaarige war weit leichter zu handhaben. "Gehen wir zurück", schlug er vor. "Hier draußen Wurzeln schlagen wird deine Probleme nicht lösen."  
  
Sie sah ihn überrascht an, sagte aber nichts, sondern trottete nur hinter ihm her zur Hütte. Beim Bett angekommen zog sie lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch und legte sich dann an die äußerste Kante ihrer Hälfte. "Wenn du irgendwas versuchst, bringe ich dich um", hörte er sie murmeln.  
  
"Wenn es dich beruhigt", sagte er und raffte Decke und Kissen zusammen, "kann ich ja in der Küche auf dem Boden schlafen." Demonstrativ langsam stolzierte er aus dem Schlafzimmer, immer in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn zurückrief und sich für ihre Verdächtigungen entschuldigte.  
  
"C17!", erklang es vom Bett her.  
  
*Aha, jetzt kommt es*, dachte er und drehte sich um. "Hast du endlich begri...?!" Pfluff! Pfluff! fielen die beiden Decken auf seinen Kopf.. "Hier, damit du nicht frierst", hörte er durch die flauschigen Schichten dumpf ihre Stimme. Er zog sich die Decken vom Gesicht, klemmte sie zu der anderen unter seinen Arm und knallte die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss.  
  
Es war für beide keine sonderlich angenehme Nacht. Am Morgen wurde C17 durch ihr dumpfes Stöhnen geweckt. Unsicher, ob er es einfach ignorieren oder sie wecken sollte, blieb er noch eine Weile auf seinem harten Lager auf dem Küchenboden liegen. Doch da es nicht leiser wurde, war an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken. Mit einem Seufzer verabschiedete er sich von seiner Hoffnung auf ein leckeres Frühstück, die blonde Lunch würde weder einen Kuchen backen noch die Wäsche machen, das hatte er ihm Gefühl. Als er vorsichtig die Schlafzimmertür einen Spalt öffnete, konnte er gerade noch rechtzeitig in Deckung gehen, ehe die schweren Schuhe gegen den Türrahmen knallten. "Du bist also schon wach!", rief er durch die Türe, "Guten Morgen!"  
  
Sie stemmte sich aus dem Bett noch und wickelte sich in die Decke ein. "Wo ist mein Overall?"  
  
"Draußen beim Wasserfall noch, schätze ich. Soll ich ihn dir holen?"  
  
"Ich will ein paar frische Klamotten, aber keine von deinen", hörte er sie sagen.  
  
"Frühstück willst du auch keines machen, schätze ich, oder?"  
  
"Sehe ich so aus, als wäre ich deine Haussklavin?" kam es übellaunig zurück.  
  
"Okay, ich sehe was sich machen lässt." Er wandte sich ab, und überlegte, was seine Finanzen noch zuließen, ehe er einen neuen Coup planen oder sich an einer Straße auf die Lauer legen musste.  
  
"Vergiss die Wäsche nicht!", rief sie ihm noch nach und gab gleich auch noch die Maße an. Er musste hart schlucken. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich, ein Kerl, in ein Dessous-geschäft gehe?"  
  
"Nach all dem was meine andere Hälfte für dich getan hat, müsste das doch drin sein, oder?" Dem konnte er nichts entgegen halten und da war noch der Gedanke, die nette Lunch in Spitzenwäsche zu sehen ...  
  
Drei Stunden und ein paar peinliche Erfahrungen später kehrte C17 mit einer Wagenladung an Kleidern zurück. Noch immer hatte er wegen den direkten Fragen der Verkäuferinnen in den diversen Dessoutgeschäften knallrote Ohren.  
  
Wie es schien hatte sich Lunch seit seinem Abflug nicht aus dem Zimmer gerührt. "Hallo, Lunch!", er klopfte an die Türe, "bist du noch drin? Ich lege die Schachteln vor die Türe und warte in der Küche bis du fertig bist. Ich werfe ein paar Eier in die Pfanne und mache uns einen ordentlichen Kaffee!"  
  
Lunch hörte, wie sich seine Schritte entfernten und die Küchentür ins Schloss fiel. Dann öffnete sie die Schlafzimmertüre und staunte nicht schlecht über die vielen Schachteln. Sie trug alle ins Zimmer. Trotz ihrer ruppigen Art war sie eine ganze Frau und beim Anblick von so viel Kleidern klopfte ihr Herz. Eine Schachtel nach der anderen öffnete sie. Wie ihr schien hatte C17 sein Bestes getan, Sachen für beide Lunchs zu finden. So enthielten einige Schachteln geblümte Röcke und Rüschenblusen, es gab auch welche mit Schürzen und Kleider mit großen Punkten. Daneben waren da Lederjacken, T-shirts und schlichte Blusen, Jeans und Lederhosen, Overalls und so weiter.  
  
Der Toast war soeben fertig und C17 goss gerade den Kaffee in die Wärmekanne, als die Küchentüre aufging. Lunch trug eine dunkelblaue Bluse und eine schwarze Jeans. Die Kombination stand ihr und C17 sagte es laut. Zu seiner Verwunderung wurde Lunch für einen Moment rot, dann wandte sie den Kopf ab und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.  
  
"Setz dich doch!", er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richung des leeren Gedecks. "Ich bin kein so guter Koch, aber ein paar Spiegeleier schaffe ich noch. Möchtest du Butter und Marmelade oder lieber noch ein paar gebratene Würstchen?"  
  
Sie entschied sich für Würstchen. Auch wenn sie es nicht gerne zugab, es tat gut, mal aus Freundlichkeit bedient zu werden und nicht weil man dafür bezahlte.  
  
"Warum..?", fragte sie nachdem sie den letzten Bissen Toast verschlungen hatte, "warum tust du das für mich?"  
  
"Nun", er stellte seine noch halbvolle Kaffeetasse ab, "nun, immerhin sind wir Kollegen, oder?"  
  
"Ich raube keine Leute auf offener Straße aus", sagte sie. "Das ist dilettantisch."  
  
C17 zuckte zusammen. "Heh! Das ist nicht nett. Immerhin hat man mich noch nie geschnappt, im Gegensatz zu dir."  
  
"Ich wurde geschnappt, weil ich es zugelassen habe", sagte sie in ihrem Berufsstolz nun doch ein wenig gekränkt. "Das mit den Münzen wäre mir nicht passiert, wenn mir nicht alles so egal gewesen wäre ..."  
  
"Und weshalb war dir alles so egal? Geht es um einen Kerl?"  
  
Klappernd fiel die Gabel auf den Teller.  
  
C17 fragte sich, warum es ihn nicht freute, den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen zu haben. "Hat er dich fallen lassen?"  
  
"So kann man nicht sagen", erwiderte sie, über ihre eigene Offenheit erstaunt. "Ich habe es ihm nie gesagt und er hatte nie etwas anderes im Sinn als Kämpfen. Dazu kommt dieses Pech mit meiner anderen Hälfte. Sie ist nämlich kein bisschen in ihn verliebt und daher konnte ich es ihm damals auch nicht sagen, als ich ihn zuletzt getroffen habe..." Verwundert strich sie mit den Fingerspitzen die Feuchtigkeit auf ihrer Wange weg. "Komisch, ich bin sonst wirklich keine Heulsuse..."  
  
"Wie lange ist es her?", fragte C17. Es freute ihn ein wenig, dass die nette Lunch noch nicht verliebt war, aber die Tränen der blonden Lunch gingen ihm sonderbar nahe. Irgendwie spürte er, dass hier eine verwandte Seele ihm gegenüber saß. Jemand, der die Bitterkeit des Alleinseins bis zur Grenze des Erträglichen gekostet hatte.  
  
"Gestern ...", sie schluckte, "gestern waren es zehn Jahre."  
  
C17 sog scharf die Luft ein. Ihn hatte schon Krilins Zähigkeit bei seiner Schwester beeindruckt, doch der Schmerz in Lunchs Stimme sprach Bände. Zehn Jahre hatte sie diesen Typen nicht gesehen und hielt ihm dennoch ungebrochen die Treue, obwohl er wahrscheinlich nicht mal wusste was in ihr vorging... das ging über sein Verständnis.  
  
"Warum seid ihr Frauen auch so schrecklich kompliziert?", sprach er das erste aus, was ihm in den Sinn kam. "Ich an deiner Stelle würde mir den Typen einfach schnappen, es ihm sagen und dann wissen woran ich bin. Habe ich Glück, gibt es ein Happy End, habe ich Pech, dann kann ich ihn abhaken und mir einen anderen suchen."  
  
Ein kleines Lächeln huschte flüchtig über Lunchs Lippen. "Das sagt sich so einfach." Sie rührte mit dem Löffel gedankenverloren im Kaffee. "Fakt ist, dass er einfach viel jünger aussieht als ich. So wie ich jetzt bin, kann ich es ihm niemals sagen, auch nicht, wenn ich wüsste, wo er sich aufhält."  
  
Das helle Sonnenlicht fiel durch das Fenster und schien auf ihr Gesicht. Da sie es nicht weg drehte konnte C17 alle Fältchen deutlich sehen und auch die einzelnen grauen Haare in der Masse blonder Locken. Obwohl die Zeit an ihm äußerlich ziemlich spurlos vorbei gegangen war, wusste er von seiner Schwester wie wichtig die Jugend für Frauen war.  
  
"Wenn es darum geht, jünger zu sein, warum suchst du nicht diese Kugeln, mit denen man den Drachen rufen kann... wie heißen sie noch...?"  
  
"Dragonballs."  
  
"Du weißt davon?"  
  
"Ich kenne Leute, welche nach ihnen gesucht haben."  
  
"Haben sie die Dragonballs gefunden?"  
  
"Ja, denn sie hatten ein Gerät mit dem man sie aufspüren kann. Einen Dragonballradar."  
  
"Warte mal, soll das heißen, die Leute, die du meinst sind Bulma, Krilin und der Rest?" "Der Rest hat auch Namen." Sie zählte an den Fingern auf: "Son Goku, Piccolo, Son Gohan, Tenshinhan", hier schwankt ihre Stimme ein wenig, "Chaozu, Yamchu, Poo, Muten Roshi, ..."  
  
"Stop!", unterbrach sie C17. "Woher kennst du die alle?"  
  
"Mein anderes ich hat als Haushälterin bei Muten Roshi gelebt, viele Jahre. Da habe ich sie alle kennen gelernt. Ich war auch bei den Turnieren unter den Zuschauern."  
  
"Bei Muten Roshi? Diesem Schürzenjäger?"  
  
"Keine Bange, alles was der wollte war ein bisschen Tatschen und spannen. Nachdem ich ihn mit meiner Knarre gezeigt habe, was ihn erwartet, sollte er die Unschuld meiner anderen Hälfte ausnutzen, hat er sich lieber ans Fernsehen und seine Heftchen gehalten..."  
  
Das erleichterte C17 doch sehr. "Also warum gehst du nicht Bulma fragen, ob sie dir den Radar leiht und suchst verjüngt dann nach ihm. Noch besser, du kannst einen weiteren Wunsch ja nutzen, um dich vom Drachen zu ihm bringen zu lassen. Wie wäre das?" "Zwei Wünsche? Ich denke, es gibt nur einen?"  
  
"Das war die frühere Ausgabe. Ich habe meinen Schwager Krilin...", weiter kam er nicht. "Wie, du bist C18s Bruder?", unterbrach Lunch ihn erstaunt.  
  
"Ja, aber wir sehen uns nicht mehr sehr oft, seit Maron da ist", erklärte er rasch, "wie gesagt ich habe Krilin vor ein paar Jahren mal über die Dragonballs reden hören. Er sagte, dass es dank dem neuen Gott nun drei Wünsche sind, die man frei hat. Du kannst dir als drittes ja wünschen, dass der Typ sich in dich verliebt."  
  
Eine Weile lang starrte ihn Lunch nur an. C17 begann zu glauben, dass er eine Warze auf der Nase hätte oder etwas Ähnliches. Doch dann sickerte seine Botschaft langsam, langsam in ihr vor Schmerz und Enttäuschung taubes Herz und ihre Augen begannen zu strahlen. Fast schon verlegen blickte C17 zur Seite. "So eine große Sache ist die Idee auch wieder nicht...", murmelte er.  
  
"Doch ... dass ich selbst nicht schon längst darauf gekommen bin!" Lunch verschränkte die Arme und überdachte seine Vorschläge. "Der Haken ist nur, dass all die Leute, die bisher nach den Dragonballs gesucht haben, entweder selbst fliegen oder zumindest ein Flugzeug steuern konnten. Ich kann keines von beiden, aber ich werde mich davon nicht unterkriegen lassen. Notfalls kidnappe ich eine Maschine samt Pilot.."  
  
"Hijacke!", besserte C17 aus. "Bei Flugzeugen sagt man nicht kidnappe."  
  
"Auch wenn die Teile noch auf dem Boden sind, wenn man sie sich schnappt?", fragte Lunch. "Ich denke auch dann", erwiderte C17 nach einer kurzen Grübelphase. "Sollen wir gleich aufbrechen?"  
  
"Willst du mitkommen?", wunderte sich Lunch. "Es ist doch mein Problem und nicht deines." "Leute überfallen wird mit der Zeit auch langweilig", sagte er grinsend. "Und außerdem brauchst du Schutz."  
  
"Sag das nochmal!", funkelte ihn Lunch an und ehe er sich versah, hatte sie ihm seinen Revolver aus dem Gürtel gezogen und hielt ihm den Lauf unter die Nase. "Ich könnte dir jetzt das Hirn perforieren, Kleiner. Was das Räuberdasein anbelangt, hast du noch eine Menge zu lernen."  
  
"Ach ja?" Seine Hand fasste nach ihrer und obwohl sie sich nicht für einen Schwächling hielt, bog er ihre Finger ohne große Mühe auseinander und der Revolver fiel auf die Tischplatte. Sie schüttelte ihre Hand und lachte rauh. "Du bist besser als ich dachte. Aber ich brauche wirklich keinen Schutz."  
  
"Und was ist mit deiner anderen Hälfte?"  
  
Lunchs gute Stimmung war wie weggewischt. Ihre Schultern sackte herab und sie seufzte. "Meine andere Hälfte .... sie würde einfach die Suche aufgeben und die bereits gefunden Kugeln an den nächsten Bettler verschenken. Ihr ist er ja nicht so wichtig wie mir..."  
  
"Kopf hoch!", C17 klopfte ihr leicht auf die Schulter. "Deshalb gehe ich mit. Ich werde die Kugeln tragen und ich werde die andere Lunch an unser Ziel erinnern. Und wenn es soweit ist, bringe ich sie notfalls auch zum Niesen, sodass du den Spruch sagen kannst."  
  
"Und du wirst mich nicht hängen lassen, wenn du erst mal alle Kugeln hast, und dir selbst etwas wünschen?", fragte sie misstrauisch.  
  
"Was brauche ich denn groß?", fragte er lachend. "Ich kann mir mehr Schätze zusammenstehlen wenn ich Geld brauche. Außerdem erfreue ich mich blendender Gesundheit und als Cyborg altere ich viel langsamer als Menschen. Es ist in letzter Zeit niemand gestorben, den ich zurück holen müsste und die Weltherrschaft wäre viel zu mühsam." Er sah sie offen an. "Die drei Wünsche sind alle für dich. Ehrenwort."  
  
"Na gut", sagte sie widerwillig beeindruckt, "ich will dir mal vertrauen. Aber wehe du hintergehst mich,..." Die Konsequenzen ließ sie offen, aber er konnte sich ausmalen wie diese aussehen würden. Nicht dass ihn das sonderlich einschüchterte, aber wenn er sie allzusehr in Rage brachte, konnte das auf die andere Lunch abfärben und das wäre wirklich zu bedauern... "Dann sind wir uns ja einig." Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. "Kommst du jetzt mit, oder?" "Warte mal!", Lunch deutete auf ihre Füße. "Ich habe nicht vor, in Hausschuhen auf die Suche zu gehen. Ein bisschen Gepäck brauche auch ich."  
  
Damit ging sie zurück auf ihr Zimmer und sortierte die Kleider bis nur noch ein kleines Bündel übrig war, das sie in ein Umhängetuch packte. Den Knoten fest zugezogen, in die plumpen, aber unverwüstlichen Schuhe geschlüpft und auch sie war bereit. Die Suche konnte beginnen.  
  
.................................  
  
"Wer kann das sein?", wunderte sich Trunks ein paar Stunden darauf, als es an der Haustüre der Briefs Sturm klingelte.  
  
Die beiden Gestalten, die vor der Haustüre standen kamen ihm irgendwie vertraut vor, aber ihre Namen wollten ihm nicht sofort einfallen.  
  
"Hallo Trunks", sagte der schwarzhaarige, junge Mann, der so aussah als wäre er nur wenig älter als Trunks selbst. "Ist deine Mutter zuhause?"  
  
Trunks, der noch immer nicht genau wusste, mit wem er es zu tun hatte, zögerte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein, mein Vater ist auch nicht da, darf ich fragen wer ihr zwei seid?"  
  
Hinter Trunks Rücken tauchte ein blonder Mädchenkopf auf. "Onkel C17!" Maron drängte den verblüfften Trunks zur Seite und umarmte ihren Onkel. "Von dir habe ich schon ewig nichts mehr gehört. Mama ist ganz schön sauer, dass du dich so gut wie nie bei uns blicken lässt."  
  
Trunks klatschte sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. "C17? Also wenn man C18 so von dir reden hört, dann müsstest du doch so alt sein wie sie? Du siehst verdammt jung aus für deine Jahre." "Und du bist verdammt frech für deine Jahre, Kleiner!", gab C17 ungerührt zurück und löste Marons Arme von seinem Hals. "Also Mädchen, was machst du hier?"  
  
"Ich gehe hier zur Schule und da es von der Insel zur nächsten High School viel zu weit wäre, hat Bulma angeboten, dass ich während der Woche bei ihr wohnen kann."  
  
"High School?", C17 rieb sich die Stirn. "Ich schätze, ich sollte öfters mal aus meinem Wald heraus kommen, sonst vergesse ich noch völlig wie rasch die Zeit vergeht."  
  
"C17", Lunch räusperte sich vernehmlich, "wenn Bulma nicht da ist, was machen wir jetzt?" "Auf jeden Fall nicht länger draußen herum stehen", erklang es von hinten und Herr Briefs, ein wenig gebeugter, faltiger und mit ein paar Haaren weniger als Lunch in Erinnerung hatte, winkte sie herein. "Maron, Liebes, könntest du uns einen Tee machen?"  
  
"Kein Problem, Opa Briefs. Bin schon unterwegs." Wie ein blonder Wirbelwind verschwand Maron in der Küche.  
  
"Die Kleine hat ganz schön viel Energie", lachte Herr Briefs und streichelte die kleine schwarze Katze, die auf seiner Schulter hockte. "Wir setzen uns am besten ins Wohnzimmer. Trunks, in der großen Keksdose auf dem Küchenschrank müssten noch Schokoladeplätzchen sein. Bring uns doch einen Teller voll davon."  
  
"Okay." Trunks schlenderte in Richtung Küche davon.  
  
Herr Briefs führte seine Gäste ins Wohnzimmer und kaum hatten sie Platz genommen, da erschien auch schon Trunks mit einem Tablett, auf dem er sowohl die dampfende Teekanne als auch Becher und den Teller mit Keksen balancierte. Maron schritt hinter ihm her und überwachte jede seiner Bewegungen mit Argusaugen. Als alle ihre gut gefüllten Becher vor sich stehen hatten, sah Trunks Lunch fragend an. "Ich denke, ich müsste dich kennen, aber mir fällt dein Name nicht ein."  
  
Lunch grinste. "Als ich dich das letzte Mal sah, warst du auch noch ein kleiner Stöpsel, Trunks. Außerdem war ich da mein anderes ich."  
  
"Häh?", Trunks und Maron sahen sich fragend an.  
  
"Ihr zwei seid nicht gerade gut informiert, wie?", lachte Herr Briefs. "Das kommt davon, dass man immer was anderes zu tun hat, wenn von früher erzählt wird. Das da ist Lunch. Klingelt es jetzt?"  
  
"Aber ja!", Maron stellte ihre Tasse ab und klatschte in die Hände. "Ich habe Fotos von ihr im Album von Opa Roshi gesehen. Aber ... da hatte sie blaue Haare."  
  
"Hat er nichts darüber gesagt, was passiert, wenn sie niesen muss?", wunderte sich Herr Briefs.  
  
"Hmm... kann schon sein, aber dann habe ich es wieder vergessen."  
  
Lunch schüttelte den Kopf und erzählte knapp von ihrer Verwandlung. "Ich wollte Bulma eigentlich um den Dragonballradar bitten, aber wenn sie nicht da ist..."  
  
"Sie, Vater und Bra sind die Sons besuchen gefahren", erklärte Trunks.  
  
"Und warum bist du nicht mit?", fragte C17. "Ich dachte, du und Goten, ihr seid dicke Freunde."  
  
"Ich habe ähm.., das ist eine komplizierte Geschichte", versuchte sich Trunks herauszureden. "Sag einfach wie's ist", meinte Maron gelassen, "dein Vater hat dich beim Rauchen erwischt und jetzt hast du einen Monat Hausarrest."  
  
"Das geht nicht jeden etwas an", zischte Trunks missgelaunt in ihre Richtung. "Wofür willst du eigentlich die Dragonballs finden, Lunch?", fragte er neugierig.  
  
Sie wurde rot und sah zur Seite. "Das ... das ist eine rein persönliche Angelegenheit."  
  
"Du kannst dumme Fragen stellen, Trunks", Maron biss genüsslich von einem der Kekse ab. "Sie will natürlich ihre große Liebe finden und wieder jung und schön sein."  
  
Lunch verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Tee. "Woher weißt du ...?"  
  
"Ich bin ein Mädchen und da spürt man so etwas. Jungs sind einfach total hoffnungslos, wenn es um solche Sachen geht."  
  
"Danke!", Trunks verschränkte die Arme. "Immerhin verstehe ich mehr von Romantik als du denkst. Ich habe schon ein Dutzend Dates gehabt und du noch kein einziges."  
  
Maron ließ sich von diesem Seitenhieb nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. "Was ist so toll daran, ein Dutzend Mal abserviert worden zu sein?"  
  
"Das stimmt doch gar nicht!" Trunks war knallrot angelaufen. "Ich ... sie ... es ist eben ...", er verhaspelte sich immer mehr. "Ach was, einem kleinen Kind wie dir muss ich so etwas nicht erklären, das verstehst du ja doch nicht."  
  
"Phh!", Maron drehte sich zur Seite.  
  
Lunch beobachtete die beiden und seufzte. Die Jungend war um ihre Unbeschwertheit wirklich zu beneiden.  
  
"Kommen wir auf den Grund eures Besuches zurück", sagte Herr Briefs. "Zwar ist Bulma nicht da, aber ich weiß, wo sie den Radar aufbewahrt. Wartet einen Moment."  
  
Er stellte seine Tasse ab und verließ raschen Schrittes das Wohnzimmer.  
  
Während Trunks vor sich hin starrte, fragte Maron ihrem Onkel Löcher in den Bauch. So erfuhr sie wie er Lunch befreit hatte und dass sie in ihrer anderen Form seine Hütte auf Vordermann gebracht hatte.  
  
Kurz darauf kam Herr Briefs mit zufriedenem Gesicht ins Wohnzimmer zurück. In der Hand hielt er den Radar. Er zeigte Lunch und C17 wie dieser funktionierte. Die beiden tranken hastig ihren Tee leer, bedankten sich für den Radar und die Bewirtung. Dann probierten sie draußen im Garten gleich den Radar aus. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal drücken... der erste leuchtende Punkt pulsierte weit ihm Norden.  
  
"Sieht aus wie Frostland", meinte Herr Briefs. "Ich denke, ihr solltet den großen Hubschrauber nehmen. Da drin haben wir auch Notrationen und Thermoanzüge, noch von der letzten Dragonballexpedition meiner Tochter."  
  
"Danke, aber ich kann keinen Hubschrauber fliegen", sagte Lunch bedauernd. "Wie ist es mit dir, C17? Du solltest keine Probleme damit haben."  
  
"Wo steht die Maschine?", fragte dieser statt einer Antwort.  
  
"Wo immer du willst", Herr Briefs fischte eine Kapsel aus der Tasche und warf sie dem Cyborg zu. "Die lag gleich neben dem Radar und ich dachte mir schon, dass ihr sie vielleicht brauchen könntet."  
  
C17 aktivierte die Kapsel und betrachtete das Fluggerät mit Respekt. "Damit lässt sich was anfangen." Er kletterte ins Kockpit und überprüfte die Anzeigen. "Ist sogar vollgetankt und hat genug Raum für Zelte und was man sonst noch so braucht."  
  
"Zelte müssten auch in einer Schachtel im hinteren Teil zu finden sein", informierte ihn Herr Briefs. "Ihr solltet vielleicht noch etwas frischen Proviant kaufen gehen."  
  
"Wozu das?", Maron wies mit dem Daumen nach hinten aufs Haus. "Oma Briefs bunkert doch immer Vorräte wie wild. Sollen sie doch davon etwas nehmen. Trunks kann ja tragen helfen, es sei denn, er ist zu schwach dazu..."  
  
Herr Briefs fand die Idee glänzend und C17 ging sofort daran die Vorratsräume zu plündern. Trunks, der sich von Maron nicht schwach schimpfen lassen wollte, half ihm, Säcke und Kisten in den Hubschrauber zu laden. Maron war unterdessen wieder im Haus verschwunden. Gerade als C17 dabei war, sich von Trunks und Herrn Briefs zu verabschieden, kam sie mit einem großen Sack beladen aus der Tür gestolpert.  
  
"Hier sind noch warme Kleider für euch beide. Damit ihr euch bei der Suche nicht in Tiefkühlkost für Eisbären verwandelt."  
  
Lunch dankte ihr, nahm den Sack und warf ihm mit viel Schwung in den Hubschrauber. "Das müsste dann alles sein", sagte C17. "Oder fehlt uns noch etwas, Lunch?"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin nicht sehr gut darin, danke zu sagen...", fing sie an und ihr Blick glitt über die drei Gesichter ihrer guten Feen. "aber ich ...", sie schluckte, "aber ihr sollt wissen, dass ich ..."  
  
"Schon gut Lunch", sagte Maron und machte das Siegeszeichen. "Halt einfach die Ohren steif und schnapp dir den Kerl deiner Träume. Niemals aufgeben ist meine Devise." Trunks bemerkte nicht, dass sie ihm bei diesem Satz einen vieldeutigen Seitenblick zuwarf. Er war damit beschäftigt, C17 die Hand zu schütteln und ihm alles Gute zu wünschen.  
  
"Nicht nötig", grinste C17, "für mich ist das eine amüsante Abwechslung zum Räuberalltag. Falls die Polizei nach uns fragen sollte..."  
  
"... haben wir euch nie gesehen", ergänzte Trunks grinsend. "Und jetzt ab mit euch, ehe die Kufenabdrücke sich nicht mehr vertuschen lassen uns Großmutter mir und Großvater dafür die Ohren lang zieht."  
  
"Du lieber Himmel!", Herr Briefs bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ein Teil der linken Kufe quer durch das Rosenbeet ging, "das gibt mindestens fünf Tage Werkstattverbot..."  
  
Daraufhin beeilten sich Lunch und C17 und kletterten in den Hubschrauber. C17 drehte den Schlüsel und der Motor startete. Beide schnallten sich an, C17 stülpte sich den Funkhelm über die schwarzen Haare, die Rotoren kreisten rasch und immer rascher und der Hubschrauber hob vom Boden ab. Er flog sicher und zielstrebig gegen Norden. "Die Rosen ... oje, die Rosen...", Herr Briefs stand Hände ringend vor dem Beet.  
  
"Keine Sorge, Opa Briefs", munterte ihn Maron auf, "das kriegen wir wieder hin. Trunks, geh und hol die Rosenschere aus Oma Briefs Gartenzimmer. Wenn wir sie hier und dort abschneiden und dann den Strauch von hinten ausgraben und in das Loch setzen müssen wir nur noch den Rasen sprengen und mit dem Rechen vorsichtig gegen den Strich kämmen, damit die Spuren verwischt sind."  
  
"Du bist echt clever, Maron", sagte Trunks anerkennend.  
  
Die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, drehte Maron sich um und hob die rechte Braue. "Was stehst du hier noch herum, Trunks? Wenn wir nicht bald Gartenhandschuhe, Schaufel, Rechen und so weite bekommen, ist Oma Briefs vom Friseur zurück, ehe wir das Schlamassel vertuschen können, also zack, zack, wenn ich bitten darf!"  
  
Ende des 2. Teils 


	3. Sehnsucht öffnet alle Türen Teil 3

Sehnsucht öffnet alle Türen  
  
Teil 3  
  
"Du bist ein guter Pilot", sagte Lunch und lockerte ihren Griff um den Haltering, an den sie sich beim Start geklammert hatte.  
  
"Wir hätten auch ohne das Teil zum Nordpol fliegen können", sagte C17 grinsend. "Du bist doch beim Herflug auch nicht luftkrank geworden, oder?"  
  
Sie warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. "Viel Spaß hat es nicht gemacht, mussest du mich unter den Arm klemmen wie einen Mehlsack?"  
  
"Ich hätte auch beide Arme um deine Taille legen können, oder noch weiter oben..." Schon hatte er einen Gewehrlauf vor der Nase. "Sonst noch Wünsche, du Perversling....?" Statt einer Antwort senkte der Hubschrauber auf einmal die Nase und legte sich leicht zur Seite.  
  
"Pass doch auf!" Das Gewehr entfiel ihren Händen und schepperte irgendwo zu Boden, während sich ihrem Finger um den Haltegriff klammerten.  
  
"Ts, ts", sagte C17 tadelnd. "Man spricht nicht mit dem Piloten während des Fluges und schon gar nicht bedroht man ihn mit einer Waffe, oder willst du uns beide umbringen. Außerdem habe ich nur einen dummen Witz gemacht, hast du denn gar keinen Humor?" "Jedenfalls keinen so abartigen wie du!", fauchte Lunch ohne den Griff loszulassen. "Das hast du gerade eben mit Absicht gemacht, oder?"  
  
"Wer weiß", grinste C17 zwinkernd. "Schnapp dir den Radar und sag mir, ob ich richtig fliege oder mich mehr nordwestlich halten muss."  
  
Lunch atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, dann ließ sie den Griff los, bücke sich und fischte den Radar aus ihrem Rucksack. Eins, zwei, dreimal gedrückt, da war der Punkt wieder hoch im Norden. "Nein, die Richtung stimmt. Werden wir lange brauchen?"  
  
"Länger auf jeden Fall als wenn ich selbst geflogen wäre", gab C17 zurück. "Genieße die Landschaft, es wird ziemlich bald eintönig werden."  
  
Er hatte recht. Nach gut drei Stunden Flugzeit wurde das Grün unter ihnen langsam bräunlich-gelb, dann grau und wenig später schmutzig weiß. Jetzt genügte nur noch ein Klick, um den blinkenden Punkt auf den Radar zu bringen. "Wir müssten ihm jetzt ziemlich nahe sein", sagte Lunch. "Kannst du hier irgendwo landen?"  
  
"Ich versuche es!"  
  
Die Decke aus altem Eis sah nicht sonderlich zuverlässig aus, aber da sie schon seit Jahrzehnten Bestand hatte, riskierte C17 eine Landung.  
  
Knirschend setzten die Kufen auf dem rissigen Eis auf. Die beiden Insassen hielten den Atem an. Es hielt. Keine Kluft tat sich auf, um den Hubschrauber zu verschlucken.  
  
"Am besten ziehen wir etwas von Marons warmem Zeug an", schlug Lunch vor. "Da draußen hat es bestimmt zwanzig Grad minus."  
  
Sie öffneten den Sack und jeder fand eine warme Hose und mehrere wollig- weiche Pullover darin. Sie schlüpften in die passenden Kleider, zogen sich die Thermostiefel und Anzüge an, die weiter hinten in einer Kiste lagen und so eingepackt wie Weihnachstschinken stiefelten sie hinaus in die Kälte. Der Radar war mit den dicken Fäustlingen kaum zu halten. In der eisigen Luft hing jeder Atemzug gleich als gefrorene Nebelwolke vor ihren Gesicht. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um in dem schwachen Licht der einsetzenden Dämmerung überhaupt etwas erkennen zu können. "Etwas mehr nach links, denke ich."  
  
"Zeig her!", er beugte sich von hinten über ihre Schulter und hielt einen Leuchtstab hoch, den er im Hubschrauber gefunden hatte über den Radar. "Ja, stimmt."  
  
Er wandte sich in diese Richtung, doch da gab es nichts, nicht einmal Felsen oder Erhebungen. "Zuletzt müssen wir das Ding noch ausbuddeln", seufzte er.  
  
Sie tasteten sich Schritt um Schritt an die betreffenden Stelle heran. "Hier... ja hier ungefähr müsste es sein", meinte C17, kniete hin und schwenkte den Leuchtstab über der Eisoberfläche.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir einfach auf Tageslicht warten", schlug Lunch vor und rieb ihre Hände. "Wenn wir noch lange hier herum stehen, friert meine Nase noch ab und ich bekomme einen, ha.... haaaa.... nicht jetzt... haatschiiiii!"  
  
C17 sprang auf und tatsächlich blickte er in das sanfte Gesicht der zahmen Lunch. "Was mache ich denn hier?", fragte sie verwundert. "Weißt du es?"  
  
C17 rieb sich die Nase. "Ähhmm ... ich suche etwas und du, das heißt die blonde Lunch war so nett, mir dabei zu helfen."  
  
"Ach, ist es etwa das da?", fragte sie und hielt ihm den Radar hin. "Mit so technischen Dingen kann ich nämlich nichts anfangen."  
  
"Nicht ganz, es ist ein Hilfsmittel für die Suche", erklärte er und nahm ihr den Radar ab. "Heute ist es zu spät, um weiter zu machen. Wir holen das Zelt und die Wärmezelle aus dem Hubschrauber und warten auf morgen. Einverstanden?"  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und das äußerst praktische Zelt stand. Die Wärmezelle erwies sich als Lebensretter und sie konnten sich aus den Thermoanzügen schälen, ehe sie in die Schlafsäcke krochen. "Sollte ich nicht noch etwas kochen?", fragte Lunch zweifelnd. "Du hast doch sicher Hunger."  
  
"Das geht schon. Wir sollten soviel Energie wie möglich sparen und am besten gleich schlafen", sagte er bestimmt. "Sobald wir wieder in einer wärmeren Gegend sind, kannst du uns ein Festmahl kochen, okay?"  
  
"Wie du meinst...", Lunch klang nicht sonderlich überzeugt, wahrscheinlich weil auch ihr Magen leer war. Er schaltete den Leuchtstab aus und es wurde völlig finster im Zelt. Die Augen fest geschlossen, lauschte er auf Lunchs Atemzüge. Zuerst noch ungleichmäßig, wurden sie bald tiefer und ruhiger. Sie war eingeschlafen. Draußen pfiff der kalte Wind um das Zelt, doch innen hatte es erträgliche 15 Grad. Die Energieanzeige der Würfelförmigen Wärmezelle leuchtete grün und beruhigt glitt auch C17 in den Schlaf.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen weckte ihn der Duft nach heißem Kaffee. Lunch hatte eine Kanne Wasser mit Instantkaffeepulver auf das glühend heiße Zentrum der Wärmezelle gestellt. "Wie schön, du bist auch schon wach", lachte sie ihn an und goss den Becher voll. "Hier, das macht warm und munter."  
  
"Woher hast du das Wasser und den Kaffee?", wunderte er sich.  
  
"Alles aus dem Flugzeug", sagte sie und hielt ihm einen Korb mit Zwieback und getrockneten Äpfeln hin. "Es ist zwar nichts Besonderes, aber besser als ein Loch im Magen."  
  
Etwas erstaunt über ihre Selbständigkeit und dankbar nahm C17 den Becher mit dem Kaffee entgegen und trank ihn in kleinen Schlucken. Ahh... nichts war besser be der Kälte als ein heißes Getränk.  
  
"Falls du dich frisch machen willst, im Hubschrauber hat Bulma extra einen kleinen Waschraum eingerichtet. Das ist wirklich eine Luxusausführung von einem Heli!"  
  
"Später", sagte C17 und hielt ihr den Becher hin. "Kann ich noch mehr haben?"  
  
Drei Tassen Kaffee und zahlreiche Zwiebacks später baute C17 das Zelt ab. Sie beide trugen nun Spezialbrillen, denn das gleißende Sonnenlicht wäre in dieser Umgebung sonst nicht auszuhalten gewesen.  
  
Nachdem der Hubschrauber für den Abflug bereit war, setzte C17 die Suche nach dem Dragonball fort. Trotz des hellen Lichtes war das Eis undurchsichtig und von der orangen Kugel gab es keine Spur. Blieb nur eines.  
  
Er bat Lunch, in sicherer Entfernung zu warten und schickte dann ein paar Energieladungen auf die betreffende Stelle im Eis. Es krachte und knirsche, zischte und dampfte und dann blitzte es orange in der Sonne. Unbeeindruckt von seiner Energie lag der orange Ball in einem Schmelzwassertümel auf dem Grund des Eiskraters. Zufrieden fischte ihn C17 heraus, ehe das Wasser wieder gefrieren konnte.  
  
"C17!"  
  
Er drehte sich um. Vor seinen entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen tat sich genau unterhalb des Hubschraubers eine Kluft im Eis auf. Die eine Kufe hatte noch Halt, die andere hing bereits im Nichts. Doch am schlimmsten war, dass Lunch an eben dieser Kufe hing. Der Hubschrauber neigte sich der Kluft zu und drohte, endgültig hinein zu kippen. Lunch schrie aus Leibeskräften und klammerte sich in Todesangst ausgerechnet an jenes Gerät, das sie beim Aufprall unter sich begraben und zermalmen würde...  
  
Der Cyborg ließ den Dragonball los und fegte schneller als ein Windstoß herbei, er tauchte in die Kluft hinab, schoss wieder empor und seine Hände fassten die Kufen von unten. Nur zwei Schritte neben ihm hing die zitternde Lunch.  
  
"Lunch!" Die Eindringlichkeit seiner Stimme zwang sie, die Augen zu öffnen. "Lunch, ich hebe den Hubschrauber und schiebe ihn auf das sichere Eis weiter drüben. Wenn ich "Jetzt!" rufe, lässt du los, verstanden? Es wird dir nichts passieren, das verspreche ich."  
  
"Ich ... weiß nicht, wie lange ich mich noch halten kann!" Ihre Stimme zitterte wie ihr ganzer Körper. "Ich habe zuwenig Kraft."  
  
"Du kannst es!" Trotz dieses aufmunternden Satzes fluchte C17 im Stillen. Er konnte nicht sie und den Hubschrauber gleichzeitig halten.  
  
In diesem Moment begann auch noch Lunchs Nase zu jucken. "Nicht jetzt ... haa... haatschi!" In der ersten Schrecksekunde dachte C17 schon, sie hätte durch den Nieser den letzten Halt verloren, doch statt dessen hatte die blonde Lunch das Regiment übernommen und zog sich mit einem Klimmzug in die Höhe, sodass sie sich mit dem Bauch auf den oberen Rand der Kufe legen konnte. "Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag, C17! Auf gehts!"  
  
Erleichtert legte C17 seine gewaltige Kraft in seine Arme und hob den Hubschrauber aus der Kluft. Er hob ihn etwas stärker an, sodass er ihn auf der anderen Kufe, welche noch auf dem Eis oberhalb der Kluft augelegen hatte, seitwärts von der Kluft wegschieben konnte. Es gab ein ekelhaft kratzendes Geräusch, aber es klappte. Als der Abstand zur Kluft groß genug war, rief er: "Jetzt!"  
  
Lunch ließ sich von der Kufe fallen und rollte mit angezogenen Armen ein paar Meter zurück. C17 ließ die Kufe vorsichtig los und drehte sich zu Lunch um. "Geht es dir gut?"  
  
"Nur ein, zwei blaue Flecken", sagte sie wegwerfend, stand auf und klopfte sich das Eis vom Anzug."Hoffentlich ist innerhalb nichts zu Bruch gegangen. Wie steht es mit dem Dragonball?"  
  
"Ach, du liebe Güte!" C17 flog zurück zu der Stelle, wo er den Dragonball zurück gelassen hatte. Natürlich war die Pfütze wieder gefroren und er musste sie erst wieder aufschmelzen, ehe er den Dragonball heraus fischen konnte.  
  
Mittlerweile hatte Lunch das Innere der Maschine inspiziert und die zerbrechlichen Güter überprüft. "Alles okay!", rief sie ihm von der Maschine her zu. "Ich habe den Radar gecheckt, der nächste Punkt ist im Südosten."  
  
"Wenigstens können wir raus aus der Kälte", sagte C17, rieb den Dragonball trocken und zählte die Sterne. Es waren drei. "Hier bitte", sagte er und gab ihn ihr.  
  
Sie nahm ihn schweigend entgegen und steckte ihn in den dafür frei gehaltenen Rucksack.  
  
"C17", sie drehte ihm immer noch den Rücken zu.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Schon okay. War sogar richtig spannend." Er setzte sich auf den Pilotensitz, schnallte sich an und begann mit den Startvorbereitungen. "Mit etwas Glück übernachten wir heute Abend an einem Südseestrand."  
  
Weit gefehlt...  
  
Gute zehn Stunden später waren sie beide vollauf damit beschäftigt, sich die überaus hungrigen Moskitos vom Leib zu halten. "Ihhh" Lunch klatschte sich mit der flachen Hand auf den Oberarm und pickte den zerquetschen Blutsauger mit spitzen Fingern von ihrer Haut. "Das war Nummer dreiundzwanzig. Wenn das so weitergeht, bin ich bald eine blutleere Mumie."  
  
"Bis dahin sind wir weg", verspracht C17 grinsend. "Wenn ich damit gerechnet hätte, dass der zweite Dragonball ausgerechnet in einem Sumpf liegt, hätte ich uns die passende Ausrüstung gekauft."  
  
"Hast du mittlerweile das passende Loch gefunden?", fragte Lunch ungeduldig. Sie war wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für "was wäre gewesen wenn"- Sprüche. Damit würde sie die Stiche, die langsam wie die Hölle juckten, auch nicht wieder los.  
  
"Doch, habe ich", überraschte sie C17. "Es muss das da hinten sein. Die Anzeige ist eindeutig."  
  
"Ich nehme nicht an, dass der Dragonball sichtbar ist, oder?", fragte Lunch seufzend.  
  
"Du hast es erfasst", gab C7 ihr recht. "Ich werde mal die Tiefe ausloten und dann versuchen wir es mit einem Netz. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und fischen den Ball."  
  
Es blieb bei dem Versuch. Das Loch war zwar nur etwa drei Meter tief, aber in diesen drei Metern steckten so viele halb verfaulte Pflanzen, dass sie zwar jede Menge Grünzeugs, in ihrem groben Netz ans fahle Tageslicht zogen, aber eben keinen Dragonball. "Ich werde das Loch austrocknen", entschied C17 nachdem sie beide über und über mit Schlamm und Schleim bedeckt waren.  
  
"Einen Versuch ist es wert", sagte Lunch und trat zurück. Ein Gutes hatten die unfreiwilligen Schlammpackungen, sie kühlten die Mückenstiche.  
  
C17 sammelte seine Energie und schoss einen blendend hellen Strahl in das betreffende Loch. Eine Wolke aus stinkendem Wasserdampf stieg zischend hoch und nahm Lunch den Atem. "Ich ... kann ... nichts mehr sehen", keuchte sie.  
  
"Ich auch nicht", der Dampf brannte in C17s Augen. "Wir müssen warten bis er sich verzieht."  
  
Das taten sie denn auch. Nach einer guten halben Stunde kam ein leichter Wind auf, der die feinen Tröpfchen auseinander trieb. C17 trat an das ausgekochte Sumpfloch heran. Der Schlamm am Grund war durch die Hitze des Strahls hart gebacken worden. Irgendwo in dem rissigen, graugrünbraunen Zeug steckte der Dragonball.  
  
"Haben wir eine Schaufel dabei?", fragte er Lunch.  
  
"Kommt schon!" Lunch warf ihm die Schaufel ins Loch. C17 packte sie und begann den Boden Brocken für Brocken aufzubrechen. Nach der dritten Ladung, die er schwungvoll aus dem Loch beförderte, drängte von unten das Grundwasser nach und der Boden wurde mehr und mehr durchfeuchtet.  
  
"Wo steckt nur diese verdammte Kugel?" C17 war durch die Metallanteile seines Körpers deutlich schwerer als ein Mensch seiner Größe und sank nach und nach bis über die Knie in den immer weicher werdenden Boden ein.  
  
Endlich stieß die Schaufel auf Widerstand. C17 packte sie fester und schob sie unter den harten Brocken, den er durch all den Schlamm nicht richtig sehen konnte. Er hob die Schaufel vorsichtig heraus und rüttelte sie sacht bis der Schlamm den Blick auf eine orange Kugel freigab. "Ich habe ihn!", rief er Lunch zu.  
  
Sie kniete sich an den Rand des Loches und streckte die Hände zu ihm herab. "Prima. Ich nehme ihn!"  
  
Jetzt erst bemerkt C17, dass er mittlerweile bis zu den Hüften im Schlamm versunken war. "Verflucht!" Er sah nach oben. "Fang ihn auf!" und warf den Dragonball Lunch zu.  
  
Ihre Reaktion war nicht von schlechten Eltern und sie bekam die Kugel mit den fünf Sternen zu fassen. "Geschafft, aber was ist mit dir?", rief sie ihm zu.  
  
"Keine Sorge, es braucht mehr als ein bisschen Schlamm, um mich zu halten!" Er nahm seine Kraft zusammen und versuchte, aus dem Loch herauszufliegen. Doch das klappte nicht, da er nichts hatte, wo er sich abstoßen konnte, der Schlamm gab nach und wich seiner Kraft aus. Langsam stieg Panik in ihm hoch. "ich will nicht in einem Sumpfloch enden, verflucht noch einmal!" War er wirklich dazu verdammt, hier im Dreck zu ersticken?  
  
Lunch überlegte nicht lange, legte den Dragonball zur Seite und rannte zum Hubschrauber, der auf einem Felsigen Hügel gut dreißig Meter entfernt stand. Ein Seil war rasch gefunden. Sie machte es an einer der Kufen fest und rannte mit dem losen Ende zum Loch zurück. Verdammt! Es war gerade ein bisschen zu kurz, es fehlte etwa ein Meter bis zu ihm hinab. Für lange Überlegungen war keine Zeit, denn er sank Zentimeter für Zentimeter weiter ein. Lunch band das Seilende um ihr rechtes Hangelenk und ließ sich dann in das Loch hinab. "C17, zieh dich an mir hoch!" Das ließ sich der Cyborg nicht zweimal sagen. Ihre Fußgelenke waren gerade noch in seiner Reichweite. Sein Gewicht zerrte sehr an ihr und vor allem an dem Handgelenk. Mit der freien Hand hatte sie das Seil oberhalb der Knotens gepackt und versuchte, ihr Handgelenk zu entlasten. "Geht es?", fragte C17 von unten.  
  
"Es muss", quetsche sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor. "Also trödle nicht herum, es sei denn, du bist insgeheim scharf auf ein Schlammbad..."  
  
C17 griff feste zu und zog sich in die Höhe. Lunch schloss die Augen und biss die Zähne zusammen. Stück um Stück hangelte sich C17 an ihr hoch, an ihren Knien, und schließlich an ihrer Taille. Sie biss noch fester auf die Zähne. Als er weiter nach oben griff und auf etwas sehr weiches kam, zischte sie ihn wütend an, dass er vor Schreck fast wieder in das Loch zurück gefallen wäre. Endlich war er vollständig aus dem Schlamm draußen. Er stieß sich von dem noch immer festgebackenen Rand ab und flog aus dem Loch hinaus. Ein Ruck, noch einer und er hatte Lunch herausgezogen. Auf den Knien hockend schnaufte sie erst einmal fest durch, dann versuchte sie den Knoten um ihr Handgelenk zu lösen, was ihr aber mit der linken Hand nicht so recht gelingen wollte.  
  
"Lass mich das machen!" C17 kniete neben ihr nieder und seine geschickten Finger hatten den Knoten rasch gelöst. Er stockte, als er das Blut auf dem Seil bemerkte. Lunch bemerkte nicht, wie sich seine Augen betroffen weiteten, als sie ihr blutig gescheuertes Handgelenk schüttelte und aufstand, um im Hubschrauber den Erstehilfekoffer zu finden. C17 starrte ihr nach, hilflos nach Worten suchend, um ihr begreiflich zu machen, wie er sich fühlte... "Der Dragonball liegt da drüben!" rief sie ihm zu. Bring ihn gleich mit, dann können wir weiter fliegen", rief sie ihm über die Schulter zu und war drin verschwunden.  
  
C17 schüttelte seine Erstarrung ab, schnappte sich den Dragonball und folgte ihr.  
  
Im Halbdunkel des Hubschraubers konnte er erkennen, dass Lunch auf dem Kopilotensitz kauerte und sich eine desinfizierende Lösung auf das Handgelenk pinselte, wobei sie ab mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ab und zu zischend die Luft einsog, wenn es an einer Stelle besonders brannte.  
  
"Tu den Dragonball bitte in den Rucksack", sagte sie, ohne aufzusehen. "Der Radar liegt da drüben."  
  
C17 warf den fünfsternigen Dragonball zum anderen und sah vom Radar zu ihr und wieder zurück.  
  
Lunch riss mit den Zähnen eine Verbandspackung auf und überlegte, wie unhandlich es doch war, nur die Linke einsetzen zu können, weil sie die Rechte still halten musste, um die Wundsalbe, die sie vorhin aufgetragen hatte. Im Hingergrund hörte sie wie C17 im Waschabteil das Wasser laufen ließ. Irgendwie war diese dämliche Hülle verdammt zäh, sie riss etwas fester daran.  
  
"Das übernehme ich", hörte sie C17 sagen, er nahm ihr die Verbandspackung ab und riss sie auf. Eine lange, schmale Wundauflage als Polster auf die Salbenschicht gedrückt und mit behutsamen, aber sicheren Griffen wickelte er den Verband um ihr Handgelenk, Ihre Hand zitterte ein wenig in seiner. Er lächelte sie ermutigend an. So schwach und doch so stark, es musste irre weh getan haben, als er mit dem ganzen Gewicht an ihr gehangen hatte. "Weißt du", sagte er leichthin, "du bist eine erstaunliche Frau, Lunch. Ich hoffe wirklich, der Typ weiß zu schätzen, was er an dir hat."  
  
Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und ihre Wangen färbten sich ein wenig rot. "Meinst du?", murmelte sie unsicher. Ihr Blick ging an ihm vorbei zur Wand, als sähe sie den dort stehen, für den sie das alles auf sich nahm. Bei dem weichen Schimmer, der in ihre Augen trat, zog sich C17s Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. *Warum nur?*, wunderte er sich stumm und kämpfte das Gefühl nieder.  
  
"Wie ist das?", fragte er, sicherte den Verband mit zwei Klebestreifen und trat zurück. Sie bewegte vorsichtig das Handgelenk. "Gut, tut kaum noch weh." Sie sog die Luft durch die Nase und schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Hände hast du ja gründlich geschrubbt, aber der Rest könnte es auch noch brauchen..."  
  
"Dasselbe gilt dir", gab C17 zurück. "Wir stinken beide auf hundert Meter nach fauligem Sumpf."  
  
"Dann geh ich zuerst." Sie fischte sich frische Kleider aus ihrem Haufen und verschwand im Badeabteil.  
  
Eine gute Stunde später waren sie beide wieder herzeigbar und C17 warf den Motor an. "Was sagt der Radar?", fragte er.  
  
"Weiter nach Westen", stellte Lunch nach zweimaligem Drücken fest. "Hoffentlich nicht wieder ein Sumpf."  
  
"Diesmal ist es sicher ein lauschiger Strand", versprach C17 und der Hubschrauber hob ab.  
  
...........  
  
Drei Stunden später...  
  
"Ein Strand ist es", sagte Lunch nicht ohne Sarkasmus in der Stimme. "Aber lauschig ...?"  
  
C17 legte die Hand hinter ein Ohr. "Was hast du gesagt? Ich verstehe dich nicht!"  
  
Lunch formte mit den Händen ein Sprachrohr. "Ich sagte, dass ...!" Der Rest ging im Geschrei der Küstentaucher unter. Einige Tausend dieser recht großen Seevögel hatten sich hier in dieser felsigen Bucht einen Nistplatz in der Felswand gesichert und hockten nun entweder auf ihren Eiern oder stritt sich mit den Nachbarn um jeden Millimeter Raum.  
  
C17 befragte den Radar wohl zum fünften Mal in Folge. Das Ergebnis blieb dasselbe. Der Dragonball befand sich in der Felswand, in einem der tausenden Nester. Doch in welchem? Der Cybrog trat dicht an Lunch heran, die mit einem Fernglas die Nestreihen absuchte. "Siehst du etwas?", fragte er laut.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann muss ich wohl persönlich suchen!", meinte er. "Solange die auf ihren Eiern hocken, sieht man sowieso nicht, ob da ein Dragonball mit dabei ist, oder nicht."  
  
Ohne Lunchs Zustimmung abzuwarten flog er los, direkt auf die Felswand zu. Für die Vögel war er in etwa so willkommen wie ein Seeadler. Man unterschätze nie die Wucht der Masse. Kaum kam er ihren Nestern zu nahe, stürzte sich ein ganzer Schwarm opferungsbereiter Väter auf ihn und hackte mit den Schäbeln nach seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Halt! Weg da! Hört auf, oder ich röste euch!" er ruderte mit den Armen wild herum, aber es nützte nichts. Für jeden Vogel, der er zur Seite wischte, kamen zwei neue hinzu. Plötzlich knallte es laut und die Vögell ließen von ihm ab. Direkt unter den Nestern stand Lunch, das Gewehr schussbereit in den Händen und feuerte mal hier, mal dort eine Kugel knapp an der Felswand vorbei. Der Lärm übertönte das Vogelgeschrei und das Tosen der Brandung und schreckte auch die brütenden Mütter auf. Die Vögel entschieden sich, ihre Nester lieber gegen das Raubtier auf dem Boden zu verteidigen. Lunch schien darauf gewartet zu haben, denn sie lud rasch nach und schoss erneut, ehe die mutigsten Vogeleltern auf sie losging.  
  
"Los, mach schon!", rief sie hinauf zu C17, der das natürlich in dem Krach nicht hören konnte, aber ihr energisches Winken in Richtung Felswand war Zeichen genug. Er flog in Windeseile im Zickzack die Wand hinauf und hinunter, und endlich entdeckte er in einem Nest mit zwei grauschaligen Eiern die orange Kugel. Ein Griff und er schoss wieder hinab, wo sich Lunch hinter einen Felsen kauerte und mit dem Gewehr wild um sich schlug. C17 feuerte ein paar Energieladungen ab, die über dem Vogelschwarm mit lautem Knallen explodierten. Sogleich stoben die Vögel auseinander. C17 landete neben der zerrauften Lunch, die aus mehreren kleinen Wunden an Armen und Händen blutete. "Rasch zurück zum Hubschrauber", sagte er, reichte ihr den einsternigen Dragonball und zog sie hinter sich her auf den Hubschrauber zu, der ein ganzes Stück entfernt auf einem Felsvorsprung nahe der Wasseroberfläche stand.  
  
Je weite sie sich vom der Felswand entfernten, desto ruhiger wurde es. Die Vögel waren offenbar damit zufrieden die vermeintlichen Eierdiebe vertrieben zu haben. Im Hubschrauber half C17 Lunch dabei, ihre Wunden zu verarzten.  
  
"Langsam sehe ich einfach schrecklich aus", seufzte sie und betrachtete sich im Spiegel des Waschabteils. "Mehr Pflaster wie Haut."  
  
"He, Kopf hoch!", grinste C17, "das sind alles heroisch erworbene Wunden, im Kampf im deinen großen Trau, oder?"  
  
"So heroisch komme ich mir aber nicht vor", sagte Lunch und schnitt eine Grimasse. "Wohin geht es als nächstes?"  
  
"Nach Südwesten", sagte er und setzte sich auf den Pilotensitz.  
  
"Nanu? Keine Sprüche vom Südseestrand mehr?", fragte sie ironisch und ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Kopilotensitz nieder.  
  
"Sagen wir mal so, wenn es einer ist, dann haben wir Glück.", lächelte er und schnallte sich fest.  
  
"Ein bisschen Glück wäre zur Abwechslung mal nett", murmelte Lunch und griff nach ihrem Gurt. "Ein Dragonball, der wie auf dem Präsentierteller vor uns liegt ..."  
  
..............  
  
"Jetzt hättest du recht", grinste sie als der Hubschrauber vier Stunden später auf dem weißen Sand aufsetzte. "Da haben wir den Strand. Es sind sogar Palmen dabei. Lust auf Kokosmilch?"  
  
"Vielleicht später, wenn wir den Dragonball gefunden haben. Was meint der Radar?"  
  
Lunch kontrollierte die Position des blinkenden, grünen Punktes. "Dort drüben", sie wies mit der Hand auf die südliche Hälfte. "Etwa noch dreißig Meter vom Strand weg im Meer."  
  
"Auch noch tauchen..." C17 zog eine Grimasse. "Ich hasse Salzwasser."  
  
"Rostest du etwa?", fragte Lunch erstaunt.  
  
"Keine dummen Witze", gab C17 zurück und strich sich durch die Haare. "Ich bin aus Titanium, aber bei meinem Gewicht zieht es mich immer runter wie ein Stein."  
  
"Schon gut, dieses Mal geh ich für dich tauchen", sagte Lunch. "Mir macht so etwas Spaß. Da hinten habe ich ein Schlauchboot entdeckt. Wenn du es nach draußen bringst und aufpumpst, schau ich mal, ob ich einen Taucheranzug oder so etwas finde..."  
  
Wenig später stand C17 neben dem fertig aufgeblasenen Gummiboot und wartete ungeduldig auf Lunch. "Hast du nun einen Taucheranzug gefunden oder nicht? Wenn wir erst noch einen kaufen müssen, sollten wir los, denn die nächste Stadt ist eine gute halbe Stunde Flugzeit von hier."  
  
"Ist nicht nötig!" Lunch trat ins Freie und C17 spürte, wie sein Mund auf einmal trocken wurde. Der Taucheranzug saß wie eine zweite Haut und verbarg nichts von ihren immer noch straffen Rundungen. Ihre Haare waren unter dem Kopfteil verschwunden. Die Flossen hielt sie in der einen Hand und die Pressluftflaschen in der anderen. "Ein Glück, dass ich auf der Insel von Muten Roshi ab und zu tauchen gegangen bin. Dort hat es ein sehr nettes Riff mit wunderbaren rosa Federkorallen. und ein paar Schiffswracks mit interessantem Plunder, den ich recht gut habe los schlagen können."  
  
"Das sieht dir ähnlich", grinste C17 und schob das Boot ins Wasser. "Soll ich mit?" "Damit ich dich raus fischen muss, wenn das Boot kentert?" Lunch schüttelte den Kopf. "Danke, aber ich glaube, das schaffe ich allein."  
  
"Okay", sagte C17, der gleichzeitig erleichtert und enttäuscht war, "sei bitte vorsichtig." "Bin ich doch immer." Mit kräftigen Schlägen ruderte Lunch etwa dreißig Meter aus der Bucht hinaus und warf den Anker. Sie kontrollierte die Anzeige des Radar und nickte zufrieden. Ja, hier musste die Stelle sein. Nachdem sie den Radar in der wasserdichten Tasche verstaut hatte, warf sie den Anker und setze die Taucherbrille auf. Die Flossen angezogen, die Sauerstoffflaschen auf den Rücken geschnallt, das Mundstück zwischen die Zähne geklemmt und schon kippte sie rücklings ins Wasser.  
  
Vor ihr eröffnete sich eine wunderbare Unterwasserwelt, bunte Fischschwärme, Korallen aller Arten und Farben, doch sie hatte für diese Schönheiten keinen Blick. Die Farbe Orange war das einzige, was sie zu erhaschen versuchte, während sie langsam auf den Meeresgrund sank. Zwischen den einzelnen Korallenbänken fand sich weißer Sand und dorthin setzte sie auch ihre Flossen. Besonders bemerkenswert war eine riesige Muschel mit bestimmt drei Meter Durchmesser, eine von den großen Mördermuscheln, wie es sie überall in den warmen Meeren gab. Es war mehr Zufall als gewollt, dass Lunch einen Blick in das Innere der Muschel warf, die gut eine Handbreit offen stand, um frisches Atemwasser anzusaugen. Zunächst war sich Lunch nicht ganz sicher, aber als sie direkt vor der Muschel stand, gab es keinen Irrtum mehr. Der Dragonball befand sich genau dort, innerhalb der gebogenen Schalen, wie eine große, orange Perle.  
  
*Da habe ich aber Glück!*, dachte Lunch, streckte den Arm zwischen die Schalen und ihre Finger schlossen sich um die Glaskugel. Im gleichen Moment schlossen sich aber auch die Schalen. Lunch versuchte noch, ihren Arm heraus zu ziehen, aber die Muschel hatte ihn bereits eingeklemmt. Zu ihrem Glück erwischte Lunch mit der freien Hand einen Stein, den sie als Keil über ihrem Arm zwischen die Schalen drücken konnte, sodass sie sich nicht weiter schlossen. Für den Moment war ihr Arm ein wenig gequetscht, aber sonst noch heil. Herausziehen ließ er sich jedoch nicht. Siedendheiß fielen ihr Geschichten von Tauchern ein, die ein Glied von einer solchen Muschen buchstäblich abgequetscht bekommen hatten. Sie hatte für etwa drei Stunden Luft. Aber was dann?  
  
C17 wanderte unruhig am Strand auf und ab. Es war nun schon eine Stunde her, seitdem sie ins Wasser gegangen war. Wenn der Dragonball nicht zu finden war, wäre sie doch längst wieder aufgetaucht. Okay, bei den vielen Spalten und Ritzen eines Korallenriffs, konnte es lange dauern bis man ganz sicher war, aber trotzdem ... irgendwie hatte er ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl. Egal was er sich auch vorsagte, es wollte nicht weichen und so fasste er einen Entschluss. Mit einer Schwimmweste am Leib und zwei Schwimmflügeln an den Armen, sowie einer Taucherbrille auf der Nase, stiefelte er ins Wasser, auf die Stelle zu, wo das Bot in den Wellen dümpelte. Als das Wasser ihn trotz seiner Schwimmhilfen nicht tragen wollte und die Wellen bereits um seine Lippen plätscherten, paddelte er mit aller Kraft wie ein Torpedo durchs Wasser bis zum Boot, an dem er sich mit beiden Händen fest klammerte. Einmal, zweimal tief Luft geholt, dann ließ er den Bootsrand los und sank in die Tiefe. Er musste nicht lange suchen, bis er Lunch entdeckte, die mit einem Stein wie eine auf eine risige Muschel einschlug. Er paddelte zu ihr hinüber und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. Lunch drehte den Kopf, erkannte C17 und atmete auf. Sie deutete in die Muschel und C17 erkannte, warum sie so leichtsinnig gewesen war, ihren Arm da hinein zu stecken.  
  
Er packte die Muschelschalen mit beiden Händen und zwang sie auseinander. Lunch zog ihren Arm heraus und betastet ihn vorsichtig. Der Knochen war noch heil und außer einer leichten Taubheit war nichts zurückgelbieben. Rasch griff sie nochmals rein und holte sich den Dragonball mit den zwei Sternen.  
  
Sie zeigte ihn stolz C17, der mittlerweile bereits bläulich anlief. Erschrocken nahm Lunch einen tiefen Zug aus dem Mundstück und reichte es dann C17, der erleichtert die Muschel los ließ. Da er auch mit kräftigen Zügen und den Schwimmhilfen einfach nicht nach oben kam, packte ihn Lunch unter den Achseln und half mit. Mit einiger Mühe schafften sie es nach drei Versuchen bis zum Boot. C17 keuchte und zog kletterte ins Boot. "Uff", ich dachte schon, ich komme da nie wieder raus", ächzte er.  
  
"Ach was", schnaufte Lunch und fischte den Dragonball aus der Tasche, um ihn bei Sonnenlicht zu betrachten. "Notfalls hättest du dich ja mit einem gegen den Meeresgrund gerichteten Energiestrahl hinaus katapultieren können oder?"  
  
C17 sah sie erstaunt an, griff sich an die Stirn und grinste verlegen.  
  
"Sag bloß, dir ist das nicht in den Sinn gekommen, ehe du mir nachgeschwommen bist?", wunderte sich Lunch. "Wie hast du denn gedacht, dass du wieder heraus kommst?"  
  
"Darüber habe ich mir, glaube ich, keine Gedanken gemacht", gab C17 leicht zerknirscht zu. "Alles was ich im Sinn hatte, war herauszfinden, warum du so lange brauchst."  
  
Lunch griff nach den Rudern und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist mir ein verrückter Cyborg", lachte sie. "Aber danke, dass du mich aus der Muschel befreit hast. Jetzt fehlen uns nur noch drei Kugeln."  
  
"Erst einmal übernachten wir hier, denn in zwei Stunden wird es dunkel. Morgen dann fliegen wir zur nächsten Kugel..."  
  
Ende des dritten Teils 


	4. Sehnsucht öffnet alle Türen Teil 4

Sehnsucht öffnet alle Türen  
  
Teil 4  
  
Drei Tage später standen die beiden auf einem Hochplateau, wo ein scharfer Wind Lunchs Haare zerzauste. Schweigend legte sie die Kugel mit den sieben Kugeln, die sie vor nicht ganz zwei Stunden aus einem Fuchsbau geangelt hatten zu den anderen sechs. Sie pulsierten im Gleichklang. Im Westen versank die Sonne hinter dem Horizont und das Feuer des Abendrots harmonierte mit dem Licht der Kugeln.  
  
"Na los!", ermunterte sie C17. "Sag es, du kennst doch die richtigen Worte, oder?" Lunch leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen, nickte und atmete tief durch. Jetzt, nur noch einen Schritt von der Erfüllung ihres Traumes entfernt, fühlten sich ihre Knie an wie Wackelpudding. Dabei hatte sie keine Scheu gezeigt, als es galt mit einem sehr übellaunigen Saurier um die Höhle zu streiten, in der sich der Dragonball mit den sechs Sternen befunden hatte. Und sie hatte auch nicht gezögert, als es galt in der uralten Pyramide den Fallen auszuweichen, um in er Grabkammer des Königs den Dragonball mit den vier Sternen aus einer Truhe von Juwelen herauszusuchen. Ein Glück nur, dass C17 die Skorpione mit seinen Energiestrahlen geröstet hatte, ehe sie ihre todbringenden Stachel in ihre Haut hatten versenken können. Doch all diese Abenteuer lagen nun hinter ihr, wie sie mit leisem Bedauern feststellte. Es hatte Spaß gemacht, C17 war ein wirklich zuverlässiger Kumpel und wenn er auch ab und zu verrückte Ideen hatte, so konnte man sich auf ihn verlassen.  
  
"Du hast doch keine Angst vor dem Drachen, oder?", fragte C17 vorsichtig, als sich Lunch nicht rührte.  
  
"Keine Spur", sagte diese gefasst. "Los gehts. Shen Long, erscheine!"  
  
Das Licht zischte aus den Kugeln und flammte lohend bis zum Himmel auf. Nicht übel, gar nicht übel", nickte C17 beifällig. Aus den flackernden Blitzen wuchs die Gestalt eines mächtigen Drachens. Shen-Longs schuppiger, Schlangenkörper wand sich im Glanz der ersten Sterne. Das rote Feuer seiner Augen wirkte einschüchternd und beim Klang seiner gewaltigen Stimme lief beiden ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
"Wer von euch hat mich gerufen?"  
  
C17 puffte Lunch in die Seite. "Los, geh schon!"  
  
Lunch stolperte auf den Drachen zu. "I...ich war es", sagte sie und legte die zu Fäusten geballten Hände auf die Brust, als könne sie ihren rasenden Herzschlang so beruhigen. "So nenne mir deine drei Wünsche."  
  
Lunch atmete tief durch. "Shen Long, ich habe es satt, aus zwei Menschen zu bestehen, die sich beim Niesen abwechseln. Ich will eine Person sein, mit den Kräften, dem Wissen, den Fähigkeiten und den Gefühlen beider Hälften. Geht das?"  
  
C17 war von den Socken. "Wieso ... du hast nie gesagt ...", stammelte er verwirrt. "Dass ich nicht länger verschwinden will, wenn ich niese und zurück kommen, wenn sie niest? Glaube mir, ein halbes Leben zu haben, ist schlimmer wie gar keines."  
  
"Dein Wunsch ist etwas ungewöhnlich", sagte der Drache und Lunch riss erschrocken die Augen auf, doch dann fügte er hinzu, "aber nicht unmöglich. Dein Wunsch sei dir gewährt. Rotes Licht schoss aus seinen Augen und traf sie voll. C17 machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, ließ aber die Arme sinken, da er sich sagte, dass er sich nicht in ihren Wunsch einmischen dürfte.  
  
Als das Licht verschwand stand eine neue Lunch da. Sie hatte türkise Haare wie Bulma, die in langen, lockigen Strähnen bis zur Hüfte herab hingen. Ihre Augen waren nicht so riesig wie die der netten Lunch, aber auch nicht so schmal wie jene der blonden Lunch, statt blau hatten sie nun die gleiche Farbe wie ihre Haare. Ihr Gesicht war um ein paar Sorgenfalten ärmer, dafür etwas schmaler, Figur wie Größe waren gleich geblieben. Sie betrachtete ihre Hände und sah sich suchend nach einem Spiegel um. "Bin ich das?", fragte sie, als C17 ihr seinen Taschenspiegel vors Gesicht hielt. Ihre Stimme war weder hell noch rauh, sondern warm und volltönend. "Ja, das bist du, Lunch."  
  
"Was ist nun dein zweiter Wunsch?", fragte der Drache. "Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit." Die neue Lunch lächelte. "Ich möchte den Körper einer 17jährigen, ohne mein Wissen und meine Erfahrung zu verlieren und ich möchte so langsam altern wie der Cyborg da neben mir."  
  
"Das ist kein Problem!" Wiederum blitzen die Augen des Drachen auf und rotes Licht hüllte Lunch ein. C17 hielt den Atem an. Als das Licht erlosch stand ein wunderschönes, junges Mädchen vor ihm und verlangte nach dem Spiegel.  
  
"Ich bin tatsächlich wieder jung!" Ihre Hand fuhr über jene Stellen in ihrem Gesicht, wo sie zuvor Falten gehabt hatte. Der strahlende Teint, die straffe Haut, sie hatte ihre Jugend zurück. "Nun hast du einen letzten Wunsch noch frei", erinnerte sie der Drache. "Was ist dein Begehr?"  
  
"Bring mich zu Tenshinhan", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. In ihren Augen leuchtete eine Vorfreude, die C17 ins Herz schnitt ohne dass er sagen konnte, warum. Glühender Neid auf Tenshinhan erwachte in ihm. Verdiente dieser dreiäugige Mensch überhaupt das Glück, dass eine so wunderbare Frau sich ihm an den Hals warf.  
  
Doch auf Lunch wartete eine herbe Enttäuschung. "Tenshinhan befindet sich an einem Ort, zu dem ich keinen Zugriff habe", sagte er bedauernd. "Ich kann diesen Wunsch leider nicht erfüllen."  
  
"Dann bringe uns so nahe dorthin wie möglich und zwar so, dass wir diesen Ort selber finden können", sagte Lunch rasch.  
  
"Moment mal", warf C17 ein, "wir? uns?"  
  
Sie sah ihn bittend an. "Ich weiß nicht, was mich da erwartet, es kann ja mitten in der Wildnis sein, oder?"  
  
C17 fragte sich, warum ihm bei dem bittenden Blick aus den türkisen Augen das Nein einfach nicht über die Lippen wollte. Schließlich gab er den verlorenen Kampf auf. "Okay, aber ich halte nicht deine Hand, wenn du ihn schließlich gefunden hast, verstanden?" Lunch nickte eifrig und lachte. "Das wäre ja auch zu seltsam." Als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt griff sie nach seiner Hand. "Wir sind bereit, Shen Long. Bitte erfülle mir diesen dritten Wunsch."  
  
"So sei es. Lebt wohl." Das rote Licht umflutete sie und die Szene wechselte. Sie standen nicht länger auf einer Wind gepeitschten Ebene, sondern auf weißen Marmorfließen. Zwei Reihen von Palmen säumten den Weg zu einem prächtigen Palast. "Den Ort kenne ich", murmelte C17 ohne Lunchs Hand loszulassen. "Ich war noch nie hier, aber meine Schwester hat ihn mir beschrieben. Das ist der Palast Gottes."  
  
"Wow!" Lunch entzog ihm ihre Hand und trat ein paar Schritte vor. "Das ist eine klasse Hütte!"  
  
C17 konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Die neue Lunch mochte aussehen wie ein Engel, aber sie hatte immer noch die scharfe Zunge ihrer früheren Verbrecherhälfte. Ihre langen Locken wehten im Wind und das Leuchten auf ihrem Gesicht übertraf das Funkeln der Sterne über ihren Köpfen. Die schimmernden Mauern von Gottes Palast luden zum näher Treten ein. Lunch und C17 folgten dieser Einladung und standen bald vor dem goldenen Eingangstor. Lunch fasste sich ein Herz und klopfte. "Hallo? Ist jemand zuhause?"  
  
Die Türe schwang auf und ein erstaunter Popo sah den beiden unerwarteten Gästen entgegen. "Wer ihr sein, wie gefunden haben Gottes Palast und was wollen hier?" fragte er.  
  
Lunch trat vor. "Du bist doch Popo, der Diener Gottes, nicht wahr? Gokou hat mir von dir erzählt."  
  
"Oh, du Gokou kennen? Wo ihn getroffen haben?"  
  
"Ich in Lunch und ich habe lange Jahre beim Herrn der Schildkröten gelebt, als dieser Gokou trainiert hat."  
  
"Unmöglich!", entfuhr es Popo. "Gokou mir von Lunch erzählen, sie sein entweder blau und sanft oder blond und wild, nicht türkis und außerdem viel älter als junges Mädchen hier." "Danke, aber diesen Körper verdanke ich Shen Long."  
  
"Dann habe ich richtig gespürt, der Drache ist erschienen", erklang von oben an der weit geschwungenen, weißen Treppe eine ernste Stimme. Dende schritt ganz würdevoller Gott die Stufen herab.  
  
Durch die Jahre war er immer mehr in die Rolle hinein gewachsen und nun als junger Erwachsener strahlte er eine Würde aus, dass sogar der schwer zu beeindruckende C17 den Kopf senkte.  
  
Lunch hielt den Atem an und schlug die Augen nieder als sie seinem freundlich-interessierten Blick begegnete. "Ja, Gott Dende, ich habe ihn gerufen, damit er mir drei Wünsche erfüllt, er hat aus zwei Lunchs eine gemacht, er gab dieser die Jugend zurück, aber den dritten Wunsch konnte er mir nicht erfüllen." Sie sah entschlossen auf. "Er konnte mich nicht zu Tenshinhan bringen!"  
  
Bei der Nennung des Namens zog ein Schatten über Dendes Gesicht. "Das wundert mich nicht, selbst Shen Long hat keinen Zugriff auf den Raum von Geist und Zeit." "Der Raum von Geist und Zeit?", C17 trat neben Lunch. "Meine Schwester hat mir davon erzählt. Dort kann man einen Tag verbringen, der so lang ist wie ein Jahr, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Das ist richtig", sagte Dende. Er fasste seinen Stab fester. "Doch Tenshinhan hat dort wohl die Zeit vergessen. Der Eingang verschwand und er ist in dem Raum seitdem gefangen.  
  
"Wie lange ist das her?", fragte Lunch stockend. "Ist er allein oder ist Chaozu bei ihm?" "Sein Freund ist bei ihm", sagte Dende. "Und es ist vor zehn Tagen geschehen."  
  
"Dann sind für ihn bereits zehn Jahre vergangen?" C17 runzelte die Stirn. "Müsste er nicht inzwischen verhungert sein?"  
  
"Wenn es die alte Version des Raumes wäre, dann ja", beruhigte Dende die erschrockene Lunch, "aber ich habe seit dem Boo Zwischenfall den Raum ein wenig verändert. Das Nahrungs- und Wasserangebot ergänzt sich automatisch, solange jemand den Raum benützt und wenn es hundert Jahre sind."  
  
Lunch atmete auf. "Also ist er noch am Leben, oder?", fragte sie drängend.  
  
"Das glaube ich jedenfalls", sagte Dende fest.  
  
"Gibt es wirklich keine Möglichkeit, in den Raum hinein zu kommen? Boo ist doch auch raus gekommen, als die Türe zerstört war", so leicht gab C17 nicht auf.  
  
"Richtig, aber dafür hat er eine enorme Menge an Energie sehr gezielt durch einen Schrei frei gesetzt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob Tenshinhan von dieser Möglichkeit weiß."  
  
"Das gilt für einen Ausbruch von Innen, was ist mit einem Einbruch von außen", bohrte C17 nach.  
  
"Daran haben wir auch schon gedacht und die Werte gemessen", Dendes Fühler pendelten aufgeregt hin und her. "Von außen wäre es leichter möglich und wir haben schon einen Apparat dafür gebaut, der die emotionalen Kräfte eines Menschen in eine Energieform umsetzt, welche dann einen Durchgang schaffen kann. Leider haben Pop und ich nicht das nötige Maß an emotionaler Bindung an Tenshinhan, um den Apparat gebrauchen zu können...", sagte Dende bedauernd. "Ich weiß nicht, ob wir eine andere Lösung finden können, ehe die beiden da drin an Altersschwäche dahin siechen ..."  
  
"Wo ist er?", fragte Lunch und sah sich um. "Wo ist diese Apparat?"  
  
"Er steht vor der Türe zum Raum von Geist und Zeit", erwiderte Dende verwundert. "Aber warum...?"  
  
"Bitte, Gott Dende, lasst es mich versuchen. Ich meine, ich mag Tenshinhan sehr, und wir haben alle Mühen, die Dragonballs zu finden, nur deshalb auf uns genommen, damit ich ihm etwas Wichtiges sagen kann."  
  
Dende sah Lunch zweifelnd an.  
  
"Doch, sie hat recht", mischte sich C17 ein. "Sie liebt den Kerl schon seit Jahren. Jetzt ist sie ein neuer Mensch und will es ihm endlich sagen. In ihr steckt viel mehr Kraft, als man auf den ersten Blick sehen kann. Sie könnte das Wunder wahr werden lassen."  
  
"Nun, wenn der Bruder von C18 das sagt", lächelte Dende und nickte, "dann wollen wir es versuchen."  
  
Er und Popo führten Lunch und C17 durch die Gänge und über verwinkelte Treppen immer tiefer und tiefer in den unglaublich weiträumigen Palast hinein.  
  
Nach etwa zehn Minuten, Lunch wollte gerade fragen wie weit es denn noch sei, als Dende anhielt. "Da vorne ist es", sagte er und wies auf eine Türe, vor der eine merkwürdige Apparatur aufgebaut war. Es handelte sich um eine längliche Kiste aus massivem Metall mit auffallend dicken Wänden und Boden. Von der Form her erinnerte sie an einen Sarg. An den Inneseiten glitzerten unzählig viele stecknadelkopfgroße Kristalle. Über dem breiteren Kopfteil der Kiste schwebte ein kugelförmiger Kristall von der Größe eines Apfels. "Also laut unseren Berchnungen sollte es so funktionieren, dass die kleinen Kristalle die Emotions- und Aurenenergie einfangen, an den großen Kristall übermitteln, der dann die gesammelte Energie zur Türe schickt, wodurch sich diese wieder öffnet."  
  
"Und das ist für den, der da drin liegt ungefährlich?", fragte C17 misstrauisch.  
  
"Leider nicht", musste Dende zugeben. "Wenn sich der große Kristall blau verfärbt, reicht die Energie aus und wird abgegeben, sonst wird sie zurück geschickt. Im zweiteren Fall ist man lediglich etwas müde und zerschlagen." Er kratzte sich zwischen seinen Fühlern. "Im ersteren Fall jedoch kann es sein, dass durch den Verlust an Energie auch die Lebenskraft des Spenders nachlässt und einige seiner Organe versagen. Aber für diesen Fall bin ich zur Stelle und kann diese Schäden durch meine Heilkräfte aufheben."  
  
"Dann will ich es tun, sofort!" Lunch kletterte in den Sarg und sah Dende auffordernd an. Der junge Gott nickte und bückte sich, um einen gut verborgenen Schalter am Kopfende des Sarges zu drücken. Ein leises Summen war zu hören und rings um den Sarg flammten rote Lichter auf.  
  
"Gut. Jetzt konzentriere dich auf Tenshinhan und deine Gefühle für ihn. Wenn die Anzeigen alle grün werden, reicht die Energie für einen Versuch, sonst brechen wir ab."  
  
C17 war ein paar Schritte zurück getreten, um nicht im Weg zu sein. Tief in seinem Inneren wünschte er sich, dass es nicht funktionieren sollte. Aber gleichzeitig wusste er schmerzhaft, wie sehr Lunchs Herz daran hing. Sie wäre am Boden zerstört, wenn ausgerechnet ihre so lange gehegten Gefühle für Tenshinhan nicht stark genug sein sollten, um die Türe zu öffnen. Lunch schloss die Augen und ließ all ihre Erlebnisse mit Tenshinhan Revue passieren. Seine Schweigsamkeit, seine innere Ruhe und seine Kraft, sie Selbstdisziplin und vor allem seine Bescheidenheit, all die Dinge, die sie an ihm so sehr bewunderte fielen ihr wieder ein. Seine tiefe Freundschaft zu Chaozu, seine Geduld und die Selbstlosigkeit mit der er sich für seine Freunde in die Bresche warf, hatten sie immer hoffen lassen, dass auch sie eines Tages eine besondere Stelle in seinem Herzen einnehmen könnte... Er sabberte nicht jedem Weiberrock nach wie Muten Roshi oder Yamchu und er litt nicht unter einem Minderwertigkeitskomplex wie Krilin, er war ernsthaft und ein wenig schüchtern und ... vor allem hatte er auch eine nicht ganz reine Vergangenheit mit den Tricks die er und Chaozu früher abgezogen hatten, nicht zu vergessen, dass er beim Herrn der Kraniche im Dienst gestanden hatte... Daher hatte sie gehofft, dass er ihre Art zu leben verstand und ihr nicht krumm nahm... Sein Lächeln war immer offen und von Herzen kommend, wie wunderbar wäre es, wenn es einmal ihr gelten würde und nur ihr allein...  
  
Dende beobachtete wie ein rotes Licht nach dem anderen grün wurde. "Du hattest recht, C17, sie hat wirklich tiefe Gefühle für Tenshinhan. Es könnte reichen."  
  
C17 nickte nur kurz, denn er war mit sich immer noch nicht im reinen. Es hatte wirklich Spaß gemacht, mit ihr herum zu ziehen. Sie war wild und sah ihn nicht schräg von der Seite an, obwohl er ein Verbrecher war. Mit jemandem wie ihr an seiner Seite wäre sein Leben in der Waldhütte noch viel abwechslungsreicher. Sie würde mit ihm die krümmsten Dinger drehen und da sie ja auch die sanfte Lunch war, würden sie zusammen den Haushalt schmeißen ... Er wollte nicht sehen, wie sie Tenshinhan um den Hals fiel, nicht ihr und Tenshinhan gratulieren und alles Gute wünschen müssen, während sich sein Inneres vor Schmerz zusammenzog. Dennoch, sie hatte das Glück verdient, das sie nur mit Tenshinhan zusammen finden konnte, das Glück, das ihr Herz ersehnte und so würde er eben in den sauren Apfel beißen und sie ziehen lassen....  
  
Lunch ahnte nicht, was in C17 vorging, denn all ihr Fühlen und Denken war auf Tenshinhan ausgerichtet. Sie durchlebte wieder das Mitfiebern bei seinen Turnierkämpfen, das Glück als sie bei ihm eingezogen war, ohne dass er sich groß hatte dagegen wehren können, der Schmerz, als er einfach verschwand und sie ohne Erklärung zurückließ....  
  
Das letzte Licht wechselte von rot zu grün.  
  
"Geschafft!", Dende drückte einen anderen Knopf und trat zurück. "Jetzt wird es ernst." Der klang seiner Stimme hing noch im Raum, da zuckten aus den vielen, vielen Kriställchen Lichtblitze nach oben. Der große Kristall wurde zuerst gelb, dann grün, dann rot und zuletzt strahlend blau.  
  
"Und der letzte Schritt!", Dende kippte einen blauen Schalter nach unten und die gesammelte Energie schoss als blauer Strahl auf die Türe zu. Diese erbebte unter dem Druck, wurde zunächst kirschrot und dann ebenfalls blau und in ihrer Mitte bildete sich ein dunkle Wirbel, der immer größer wurde und schließlich eine Lücke im Raum/Zeit-Gefüge frei gab, durch welche man auf die Marmorstufen des Raumes von Zeit und Geist blicken konnte.  
  
Dende hatte sich längst über den Sarg gebeugt und die schwer atmende Lunch, deren flatternder Herzschlag das schlimmste fürchten ließ bekam durch seine Hände, die heilende Kraft, welche den Verlust an Lebenskraft ausglich.  
  
"Habe ich es geschafft?", war ihre erste Frage, kaum dass sie wieder die Kraft zum Sprechen hatte.  
  
"Ja, sieh her!" C17 legte den Arm um ihre Schultern und half ihr, sich aufzusetzen. "Da ist deine Eintrittskarte ins Glück."  
  
"Du musst dich beeilen", sagte Dende und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, denn durch die Lücke kam auch die Hitze, die im Augenblick dort herrschte. "Die Lücke wird höchstens eine Viertelstunde bestand haben. Bis dahin musst du mit den beiden zurück gekehrt sein."  
  
"Verstanden!", Lunch kämpfte sich auf die Beine und kletterte aus dem Sarg. "Ich bin schon unterwegs." Das war gar nicht so leicht, vor allem, da ihre Knie noch so wackelig waren. C17 stütze sie und half ihr bis vor die Lücken. "Gib acht, dass du dich nicht verletzt!", sagte er und ließ ihre Schultern los.  
  
"Das werde ich", erwiderte sie. "Danke für alles. Du bist ein verdammt guter Komplize!", zwinkerte sie ihm zu, beugte sich hinüber und küsste ihn auf die Wange, ehe sie durch den Spalt schritt. "Wünsche mir Glück!"  
  
C17 schluckte. "Alles Gute", und ganz leise, sodass es niemand hören konnte, fügte er hinzu, "meine Lunch!".  
  
Ende des vierten Teils 


	5. Sehnsucht öffnet alle Türen Teil 5 Ende

Sehnsucht öffnet alle Türen - Teil 5  
  
Durch die Lücke konnte er sehen, dass sie auf der Treppe des Raumes stand und sich suchend umsah. Sie formte mit den Händen ein Sprachrohr und rief etwas aus vollem Halse. Da kein Schall von der anderen Seite herüber drang, konnte er nicht hören, ob ihr jemand antwortete, aber so wie sie über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen begann, war es für ihn klar genug.  
  
Er steckte die Hände in die Taschen und ballte sie zu Fäusten. Mit einem Ruck drehte er der Szene den Rücken zu und wandte sich an Dende. "Ich warte noch bis die drei zurück sind, dann fliege ich nach Hause. Hättest du eine gute Karte da? Ich war noch nie in deinem Palast und ich möchte nicht in die falsche Richtung fliegen."  
  
.... "Tenshinhan!", Lunchs Herz klopfte heftig wie nie, als sie seine Gestalt aus dem Zimmmer treten sah.  
  
"Nanu, wer bist du denn?", fragte Tenshinhan erstaunt. "Und wie bist du hierher gekommen?"  
  
"Ich bin es, Lunch!", lachte sie und trat näher. Ja, er war gealtert, das konnte sie deutlich sehen. Er hatte sogar ein paar Fältchen um seine Augen und eine Denkerfalte auf seiner Stirn. Die Glatze hatte er immer noch und so geschmeidig wie er sich bewegte, war er womöglich noch stärker geworden.  
  
"Lunch?" Das war Chaozus Stimme. Der Kleine, der nie erwachsen werden würde hatte immer noch die roten Wangen und die großen Augen eines Kindes. Auch seine Stimme war noch immer hell. "Du bist nie im Leben Lunch."  
  
"Doch, nur habe ich mich ein bisschen verändert, dank der Dragonballs."  
  
Mit knappen Worten schilderte sie, wie sie hierher gelangt war und was sie sich von den Dragonballs gewünscht hatte. "Und", sie drehte sich im Kreis, dass ihre langen Locken flogen, "wie findest du meinen neuen Körper, Tenshinhan? Bin ich schön?"  
  
Tenshinhan sah sie an, wurde ein wenig rot und nickte. "Das ... das bist du ... schon immer gewesen."  
  
Lunchs Herz jubelte. Endlich, endlich konnte sie es ihm gestehen. "Tenshinhan", sie räusperte sich und trat auf Armeslänge an ihn heran. "Tenshinhan, ich ... ich liebe dich schon sehr, sehr lange."  
  
Ihre Augen suchten seine und forschten nach einer Antwort. Doch sie las keine Freude darin, keine Wärme, die über Sympathie hinaus ging. Da sie es noch immer nicht glauben wollte, nicht glauben konnte, schlang sie ihm die Arme und den Hals und küsste ihn mit allem Feuer, das in ihrem Herzen war.  
  
Seine Lippen waren kühl und die ihren vermochten nicht, sie zu erwärmen. Sacht griff er nach ihren Armen und löste sie. Als er auf Abstand ging, durchfuhr ein scharfer Schmerz ihre Seele. "Es tut mir leid." Seine Stimme klang, als käme sie von weit, weit her durch eine Wand aus Watte an ihr Ohr. "Ich kann deine Gefühle nicht erwidern, Lunch. Du bist wunderschön und ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, aber ... aber ich bin in meinem Herzen ein Mönch und werde das nie ablegen. Nicht für dich, und nicht für irgendein weibliches Wesen."  
  
"Mach dir nichts draus!", versuchte Chaozu Lunch aufzumuntern. "So ist Tenshinhan eben." Tenshinhan und er wechselten einen Blick und ein warmes Lächeln spielte um Tenshinans Lippen.  
  
Nie, niemals würde er es ihr schenken. In diesem Augenblick zerbrach ihr Traum und zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung erkannte Lunch, dass sie schon sehr lange tief in ihrem Herzen Zweifel gehegt hatte. Zwar war es ihr für kurze Zeit gelungen, diese Zweifel unter ihrem brennenden Wunsch zu begraben, doch nun, da das rosa Kartenhaus einer Zukunft mit Tenshinhan zerbrochen war, trat die Erkenntnis ans Licht. Schon als sie sich hatte aufgeben wollen und das Gefängnis in Kauf genommen hatte, schon da hatte sie es gewusst.  
  
"Danke", hörte sie sich sagen. "Danke für deine ehrlichen Worte, Tenshinhan." Dann verschwamm die Szenerie vor ihren Augen und alles wurde schwarz.  
  
"Lunch!" Seine starken Arme fingen sie auf, ehe sie auf dem Marmorboden aufschlagen konnte. "Lunch, ich wollte nicht ...! Lunch!" Er schüttelte sie sacht, aber sie rührte sich nicht.  
  
"Leg sie auf dein Bett, ich sehe nach, ob wir Eis in der Kühltruhe haben", sagte Chaozu. Keiner der beiden bemerkte, wie die Lücke, durch die sie gekommen war, sich langsam wieder schloss."  
  
.............  
  
"Oh nein!" Dendes Ausruf schreckte C17 auf. Mit wenigen Schritten stand er neben dem jungen Gott.  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
"Die Lücke schließt sich", sagte Dende und seine Fühler bebten vor Aufregung. "Die 15 Minuten sind fast um."  
  
"Vielleicht ist sie glücklich mit ihm da drin in dem Raum und bleibt freiwillig dort", vermutete C17.  
  
"Das kann nicht sein", schüttelt Dende den Kopf, "Popo ist gut im Lippen lesen und er hat gesehen, dass Tenshinhan sie zurück gewiesen hat. Danach ist sie in Ohnmacht gefallen, offenbar war der Schock zuviel."  
  
"Was? Der Kerl weist sie ab? Wo sie alles für ihn riskiert hat?" C17 ballte die Fäuste. "Am liebsten würde ich ihn schütteln und auf den Mond schießen!"  
  
"Das geht nicht, da wir ja keinen Mond mehr haben", sagte Dende trocken. "Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe so etwas befürchtet. Tenshinhan hat noch nie Interesse an Frauen gezeigt, jedenfalls nicht in den Jahren seit ich Gott bin. Offenbar gibt es für ihn nur das Training und seine Freundschaft mit Chaozu. Damit ist er zufrieden."  
  
"Verflucht!" C17 hieb mit der Faust eine Delle in die Wand. "Wenn sie nicht zurück kann, wird sie ihr Leben mit einem Kerl zu Ende bringen, der sie nicht mag und ihr nichts geben kann."  
  
"Eben. Schon jetzt ist die Lücke so klein, dass gerade mal Chaozu durch passen würde. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll..."  
  
"Überlass das mir!" C17 legte sich in den Sarg. "Mir ist Tenshinhan zwar herzlich egal, aber ich will nicht, dass Lunch dort drüben vermodert..."  
  
"Warte! Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass meine Heilkräfte die von großem Nutzen sind, da du ja auch zum Teil aus nicht lebender Materie bestehst."  
  
C17 grinste ihn schräg an. "Glaub es oder nicht... Mir ist das egal. Tu es einfach, für Lunch, bitte!"  
  
Das Drängen in seiner Stimme überzeugte Dende und mit einem Seufzen aktivierte er das Gerät.  
  
Lächelnd schloss C17 die Augen und rief jeden einzelnen Augenblick mit Lunch ins Gedächtnis zurück. Niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass seine erkaltete Seele sich einem anderen Menschen außer C18 und Maron derart öffnen würde, gierig nach der Wärme, nach der Lebendigkeit, die Lunch verströmte. Jetzt, da beide, die mutige, starke, wilde Lunch und die sanfte, mütterliche Lunch ein und dieselbe waren, da er nicht die eine vermissen musste, während die andere ihm nahe war, jetzt war aus Lunch wirklich die Frau geworden, mit der er gern zusammen sein würde, nicht nur ein Jahr, oder ein Jahrzehnt, nein, ein ganzes Leben ... und mehr ...  
  
Das letzte rote Licht wurde grün, Dende drückte den Knopf und die nächste Phase begann. Als sich schließlich der große Kristall gesättigt in tiefem Blau zeigte, gab Dende die Kraft frei und die Lücke, die sich schon fast geschlossen hatte, weitete sich erneut.  
  
"Reicht ... reicht es?", keuchte C17 und krümmte sich zusammen, denn der Energieverlust fraß ihn innerlich auf. Dende nickte und legte seine Hände auf C17s Brust, um ihn zu heilen. "Das war es wert ..." C17s Kopf fiel zur Seite, er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Dende biss die Zähne zusammen und gab grimmig noch mehr von seiner Heilkraft frei.  
  
"Gott es schaffen?", fragte Popo vorsichtig. Dende rann bereits der Schweiß in Strömen vom Gesicht. "Nein", schnaufte er, "die menschlichen Teile habe ich versorgt, aber der Rest, das kann ich mit meiner Kraft nicht schaffen."  
  
"Er sterben müssen?"  
  
"Nicht, wenn er rasch in kundige Hände kommt." Dende hob C17 vorsichtig aus dem Sarg und schwankte unter seinem Gewicht. "Uff." Er wandte sich an Popo. "Nimm ihn und flieg so rasch du kannst zu Bulma. Sie wird ihn vielleicht retten können."  
  
"Und was aus den dreien da drin werden?" fragte Popo.  
  
"Um die kümmere ich mich", sagte Dende. "Beeile dich!"  
  
"Popo geben sein bestes!" Gottes Diener flog davon, rasch wie der Wind. Dende wischte sich den Schweiß ab, packte den Stab fester und schritt durch die Lücke. ..........  
  
"Ah... sie kommt endlich wieder zu sich", hörte Lunch Dendes Stimme murmeln.  
  
Sie wollte eigentlich gar nicht aufwachen, aber eine innere Stimme riet ihr, sich nicht länger zu verstecken. Ihre Lider flatterten und dann schlug sie die Augen auf. Das erste was sie sah, war Dendes besorgtes Gesicht, das sich über sie beugte.  
  
"Wo ... wo bin ich..?", fragte sie. "Das ist nicht mehr der Raum von Geist und Zeit, oder?" "Nein", lächelte Dende. "Tenshinhan hat dich durch die Lücke getragen, die C17 dir geöffnet hat."  
  
"C17?", sie sah sich um, konnte jedoch außer Popo und Dende niemand in dem Gästezimmer entdecken.  
  
"Popo haben ihn zu Bulma gebracht!", sagte der Diener. "Sie versuchen sein Leben zu retten."  
  
"Was?", Lunch setzte sich auf und schlug die Decke zurück. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
Dende erklärte ihr mit knappen Worten, dass C17s Gefühle für sie die Lücke wieder geöffnet hatten und dass der Cyborg durch den Energieverlust zweifach geschädigt worden war und dass sie um sein Leben bangten.  
  
Lunchs Gesicht wurde blasser und blasser. Sie schluckte schwer. "Ich will zu ihm!", kam es entschieden über ihre Lippen. "Bitte, bringt mich zu C17."  
  
"Nach Tenshinhan fragst du nicht?", wunderte sich Dende. "Er und Chaozu sind schon abgeflogen, um in der Wüste weiter zu trainieren. Eigentlich wollte sie warten, bis du aufgewacht bist, aber ich dachte, dass es dich nur traurig macht, ihn zu sehen und zu wissen, dass alles vergeblich war..."  
  
"Tenshinhan..." Lunch legte die Hand auf ihr Herz und horchte in sich hinein. Ja, es war noch etwas da, aber das war nur noch stille Melancholie, ein leises Nachtrauern um all die Zeit, die sie in diese hoffnungslose Liebe investiert hatte. Ihre Augen öffneten sich weit, als sie mit einem Schlag erkannte, dass nun ein anderer Name mit brennenden Lettern in ihre Seele eingraviert war.  
  
"Danke für deine Mühe, Gott Dende", sagte sie, noch immer verwundert über diese plötzliche Erkenntnis. "Aber Tenshinhan ist vor mir sicher." Der Scherz ging ihr leicht über die Lippen, doch dann wurde sie ernst. "C17 ist viel wichtiger für mich. Ich möchte zu ihm, bitte!"  
  
"Ich haben noch Wolke draußen", sagte Popo. "Du versuchen wollen aufzusteigen?"  
  
Lunch nickte. Sie war noch immer ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen, aber Dendes Hilfe lehnte sie dankend ab. Die Wolke, ein Duplikat von Gokous Wolke schwebte in Kniehöhe vor dem Palast. Lunch atmete tief ein und hüpfte auf die Wolke, betend, dass sie von ihr akzeptiert würde. Und tatsächlich gab die gelbe Wolke nicht nach, sondern federte sie sicher ab. "Bitte bring mich zu Bulmas Haus", sagte Lunch, "so rasch du kannst!"  
  
Sie kniete sich nieder, um möglichst wenig Luftwiderstand zu bieten und blickte noch ein letztes Mal zu Popo und Dende zurück. "Tausend Dank euch beiden, für alles!"  
  
Dann zischte die Wolke davon. Der heftige Fahrtwind riss ihre Haare zurück und trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen.  
  
Dennoch bat sie nicht um ein langsameres Tempo. Tief unter ihr sauste die Landschaft vorüber, Orte, Felder, Wälder und Seen, das Meer, Inseln und die Wüste. Endlich wurde die Wolke langsamer und Lunch konnte Einzelheiten erkennen. Die Straßen und Gebäude einer großen Stadt breiteten sich unter ihr aus und die Wolke flog zielstrebig auf ein gelbliches, Iglu-förmiges Haus zu. Vor der Türe sank die Wolke bis auf Kniehöhe herab. "Danke, Wolke. Bitte warte hier auf mich!", sagte Lunch, sprang auf den Boden und läutete Sturm.  
  
"Komme schon!", tönte es von drinnen und eine ziemlich erschöpfte Bulma riss die Türe auf. "Wer will den schon wieder etwas von...", der Satz blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken, als sie das angstvolle Gesicht Lunchs vor sich sah. "Popo hat es mir erzählt, aber ich wollte es nicht glauben!", entfuhr es ihr. "Du siehst toll aus, Lunch!"  
  
Aber Lunch war nicht auf Komplimente aus. "C17", stieß sie hervor. "Wie geht es C17?" "Der Cyborg?" Bulma seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. "Es sah ja ganz schön wüst aus, kann ich nur sagen..."  
  
"Und?" Lunch packte Bulma an den Schultern. "Ist er ... ist er ...?" Sie vermochte nicht, ihre schlimmste Befürchtung in Worte zu fassen.  
  
"Nicht so stürmisch!", Bulma machte sich aus Lunchs Griff los und rieb sich die Schultern. "Du hast ja einen wirklich kräftigen Griff, ganz wie die alte, wilde Lunch." Sie grinste und machte das Siegeszeichen. "Du redest hier mit einem Genie. Natürlich habe ich es hinbekommen. Er ist so gut wie neu."  
  
Lunch schossen Tränen der Erleichterung in die Augen und sie umarmte Bulma heftig. "Danke ... du weißt nicht ... wie viel mir das bedeutet. Kann ich zu ihm?"  
  
Bulma klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. "Du magst ihn sehr, oder?", fragte sie vorsichtig. "Dabei dachte ich immer, du hättest eine Schwäche für Teshinhan..."  
  
"Hatte ich auch", gab Lunch zu und wischte sich die Freudentränen fort. "Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass mein Herz nicht mehr an ihm hängt, sonder dass es C17 gehört ...", sie stockte, "...falls er es noch will." Der Gedanke, dass C17 sie für wankelmütig halten und ablehnen könnte, kam ihr erst jetzt und neue Furcht kroch in ihr hoch.  
  
"Das musst du ihn selbst fragen", sagte Bulma. "Er ist nicht mehr hier. Vor einer halben Stunde ist er gleich nach der erfolgreichen Reparatur nach Hause geflogen. Er will sich dort auskurieren, hat er gesagt."  
  
"Danke für alles, Bulma!" Lunch hüpfte wieder auf die Wolke. "Grüß mir Trunks und Maron." Sie kniete winkte der verblüfften Bulma, welche erst jetzt die Wolke bemerkt hatte noch zu. "Auf zu C17s Haus im Wald!", und schon flitzte die Wolke mit ihr davon.  
  
............  
  
Wie lange er geschlafen hatte, vermochte C17 nicht zu sagen. Es mussten gut 12 Stunden gewesen sein. Als er die Augen aufschlug, spürte er, dass seine volle Kraft zurück gekehrt war. Er setzte sich auf, rieb die Augen und überlegte, was er wohl mit dem Rest seines Lebens anfangen sollte. Ein Leben ohne Lunch erschien ihm öde und leer, selbst der Gedanke an einen gewagten Coup ließ sein Blut nicht schneller fließen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Lunch es Tenshinhan so leicht machen würde. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie wieder wie der Teufel hinter ihm her, und wenn die Dragonballs wieder erschienen würde sie vielleicht wieder auf die Suche gehen, um Tenshinhans Liebe zu erringen. Lunch war so jemand, der keinen Zentimeter nachgab, das mochte er an ihr.  
  
Als C17 die Schlafzimmertüre öffnete, wehte ihm der Duft nach frischem Kaffee entgegen. Er hörte eine Frauenstimme in der Küche ein Lied summen und sein Herz machte einen Sprung. War das noch ein Traum? Er kniff sich in die Wange, doch selbst der Schmerz überzeugte ihn nicht. Er musste es sehen, fühlen, sicher sein ... Mit drei Schritten war er an der Küchentür und riss sie auf.  
  
"Guten Morgen, C17. Wie geht es dir?"  
  
War es Realität? War das wirklich Lunch, seine Lunch, die ihn zaghaft, und doch voll Wärme anlächelte.  
  
"Lunch?!", brach es ungläubig aus ihm heraus, "was machst du hier?"  
  
"Mich um dich kümmern", sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern. "Wenn ..." und jetzt schimmerten ihre Augen verdächtig, "wenn du es willst."  
  
Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, streckte einen Arm aus und ließ ihn wieder sinken. "Und Tenshinhan?"  
  
"Das ist schon lange Vergangenheit", sagte sie mit einem halb traurigem Lächeln. "Ich wollte es nur nicht wahr haben. Kannst du mir verzeihen, dass ich so lange blind war? Dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, um zu merken, dass ich ..." sie musste sich sehr zusammen reißen, um es über die Lippen zu bringen, so sehr fürchtete sie seine Ablehnung, "dass ich in Wahrheit begonnen habe, dich zu lieben."  
  
"Lunch!" Er riss sie ihn seine Arme und drückte sie an sich. "Ist es wahr? Kein Irrtum? Bleibst du jetzt bei mir? Machen wir gemeinsam der Polizei die Hölle heiß?"  
  
Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung so fest sie konnte. "Ja, C17. Wenn du mich haben willst...?"  
  
Statt einer Antwort gab er ihr einen ungeschickten, stürmischen Kuss, dessen Feuer dem ihren in nichts nachstand. Lunch schloss die Augen und gab sich dem Glück hin, das sie endlich gefunden hatte.  
  
Ende 


End file.
